Merman Kuon-COMPLETE
by chachingmel123
Summary: Koun dies at the hands of a drunk driver, as he sat there on his death bed, he know he was leaving some many people behind, he closed his eyes with so many regrets, only to get another second chance of life as a Merman.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Koun Hizuri was dying.

He was bleeding enough blood to be fatal.

Even if he did manage to get to the hospital, it would be too late.

In his last moments of life, he felt sad that he won't get to see his own daughter grow up.

He couldn't help but look back at how normal his day had begun.

Koun Hizuri had just turn 28, he was married to the woman of his dreams and together they had produced a two-year adorable daughter, which they named Julie after his mother who squealed when she heard her granddaughter was named after her.

It had been 6 years since he came out about his true identity to the world, 4 years since he began his happy married life with his Wife, Kyoko Mogami now Kyoko Hizuri and 5 years since Sho Fuwa had admitted defeat and had given up on Kyoko all together.

Koun went to work like every other day.

He got up, said hello to his beautiful stunning wife and daughter, did his morning routine before saying goodbye to his family.

He arrived at his work place knowing he would see Kyoko and his daughter later on the same day and went from job to job, like normal, finishing like always late at night.

When night struck, he drove his manager home but the problem was getting back home.

He had no idea that he would never see his family ever again.

Well not in this body as Koun Hizuri anyway.

It was almost midnight and he was thinking about buying his daughter something, like another huge stuffed bear to add to her collection, Koun found it shocking about how much his over the top father had rubbed off on him.

As he mused at what he was going to get his daughter.

A red car came speeding from behind him, swerving on and off the road.

He saw the car too late and before he had time to react, the car smashed right in his.

The sight wasn't pretty; the red car literal tore its way to the front of his car.

You would think that the impact itself would have killed him, no survived that. What killed him was one of the wind shield wipers from the red car coming undone and going through his seat, straight through his chest.

As he looked down shock, he quickly went to check if someone was around to help him.

The street was abandoned and he cursed.

He know, that he would be found in a couple of hours but he didn't think he could hang onto life that long.

He tried to move but immediately regretted it because when more blood started spilling out along with unbearable pain.

No doubt the red car driver was dead behind the wheel, mostly likely someone who fall asleep behind the wheel or was driving when they were drunk.

In his last moments of life, he couldn't help but pray for the people he would be leaving behind and who would no doubt grieve for his death.

How was Kyoko going to explain to their daughter that he wouldn't be coming home, anymore?

In his mind, he could see his parents crying over his dead body, Lory would no doubt blame himself, Yashiro would go into depression knowing he was the last to see him alive, Maria would do the one thing she hadn't done since she was 9.

Cry.

Kyoko would try to look okay but she on inside she would be hurting the most, Julie would be too young to understanding what had happened to him.

And his fans.

His fans were the kind who would slightly mourn his death and post tributes on the Internet.

But the world won't stop.

Sooner or later they would all move on without him.

He took his last breath and closed his eyes, he felt detached from his body as his spirit left it.

#Scene change#

He suddenly felt very cramped as if trapped.

He could feel and the walls trapping him began to give way as he put all his strength into it.

He was met with a rush of cold water and he couldn't help but shiver as his eyes adjusted to where he was.

He was under water.

He panicked trying to use his legs to get to the surface.

His legs weren't working and when he looked down, expecting to see tall adult sized legs but instead he saw, one big fish tail, it was multi coloured, with its colours most consisted of different shades of red and green, it shone in the sea light.

 _What the?_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He heard the sound of cracking all around him and he turned around to see thousands of huge eggs surrounding him.

Like an unspoken signal, every egg was destroyed and out came hybrids of human and fish, Koun could only gap as they all looked around very curious over the new strange world they were born into.

Suddenly a huge dark shadow casted over all of them and before anyone know what was happening.

Two sets of razor sharp teeth lunged at the large group and took a big chunk of them with it, blood was everywhere.

It was at this point every sense in Koun body was screaming at him to run or swim away because if he stayed even as a fully grown man.

He would die.

He ran as fast as his tail could carry him, others tried to follow his lead.

More sharks made themselves known.

He could feel the fear and bloodlust in the water.

He managed to just dodge a shark that was fattest of the group, therefore the slowest.

Unfortunately, the others weren't so lucky.

Only him and a couple of others managed to escape. When he was a good distance away, he hid in a tiny shell waiting for the monsters to pass.

Once they had gone passed, his heart beat began to slow down and with no danger present he could think rationally.

He realised the time he had spent in the water, would have killed even free swimmers.

Could he have become one of those fish hybrids?

Wait their appearance looked familiar.

Their appearance reminded him of those mermaids that he would always read to his daughter when she went to bed.

Was he a merman?

Either way if he was going to survive he would have to eat.

But what do merman eat?

He peeked out of the shell to make sure the coast was clear before swimming out.

Maybe Mermen ate seaweed?

He went to find seaweed laying on the rocks and remembered how good Fried Seaweed tasted and the benefits.

How much more raw seaweed?

He took a piece and shoved into his mouth and gaged instantly at the sour taste, surprisingly he didn't feel like his stomach was going through torture like he usually did, maybe it was the new body that had yet to taste Juliena cooking along with huge quantities of food shoved down his throat.

So seaweed was out.

He wondered maybe crabs?

But first he had to hunt and find a crab.

He kept to the rocks as he moved about, hiding out of sight, at the sight a fish that was bigger than he was.

Before spotted a crab walking lazily along a rock, he grabbed a smaller rock and before the crab know what was happening, he struck.

He kept on sticking it with all his might until he had the sound of the shell breaking to reveal the soft meat underneath.

Once he made sure the crab was dead, he poked it with a stick wondering if he would get poisoned if he ate the crab raw.

He cut a small piece out of the tender meat before shrugging and putting it into his mouth.

The taste was so good!

He took a moment to savour the flavour before swallowing it.

At last he know that eating crabs were safe to eat.

His tiny body only needed to eat a small portion of the crab before his stomach became full.

Being so small meant that find shelter was really easy and he made himself a little home for himself before shifting into sleep.

Maybe this life wasn't so bad.

The following days after that was spent running, hiding, killing and exploring with no purpose what's so ever.

Until he had reach a certain size and he made a huge discovery.

He could now understand fish!

It was weird hearing previously non talking crabs start screaming for help or curse him, but he did get some very interesting information.

Merpeople weren't extinct as he originally thought and actually had a civilization.

The centre of it all was Antophia, where the Nobles and Royals lived.

One crab called him a royal but he was confused, why was he called a royal when to his knowledge he had been born on a random rock not some fancy palace so he asked questions to his next meal.

He was very informative.

Koun had apparently been born with white hair that only the nobles are born with and his looks weren't average even amongst the Merpeople a species famous for their good looks.

Either way, his curiosity got the better of him and forced the crab to carve a map for him to show him the way.

He no longer needed to use a rock to hunt, his teeth were now strong enough to break the crab hard shell and get directly to the soft meat.

His journey had taken him countless days and nights to reach the capital.

He stopped in front of a glowing dome that shone with rainbow colour and he couldn't help but be in awe.

He could image how Kyoko would look if she saw the mermaid capital with mermaids just passing through.

This was practically his wife dream come true.

He braced himself before he swam at full speed towards the dome, he couldn't help but think he would smack into it instead of passing through.

He closed his eyes before he made contact.

He felt like reality rippled around him and when he opened his eyes, he saw the most amazing city.

From top to bottom everything was made out of crystals.

The Merpeople where everywhere.

The women wore shells or even seaweed made shirts to hid their top half.

The man didn't even bother and went topless however some of them did wear a bit jewellery.

It was like a mountain, at the very bottom was the market place and the slums.

The section higher was middle class than above that was the nobles.

At the very top was the palace itself looking grand.

As he wondered around, he noticed that some people had begun staring at him.

Koun had never even seen his own reflection so he didn't know how white his hair really was or his eyes and how he was the size of a human toddler.

Suddenly two merman came swimming up to him, they were wearing battle helmets and were carrying self-made Spears.

"Prince, please let us escort you to your family" the merman on the right said.

 _Prince!?_ Koun thought, was he really royalty!?

How can they tell by the colour of their hair when he could see lots of Merpeople sporting very strange colours!

"Thank you" He said, wondering if the palace held anything that can tell him about his situation.

He followed them to the palace at the very top of the magnificent structure.

The palace was even more stunning up close when he swam up to the golden gates.

The guards guarding the gates took one look at him before letting him through.

He swam to the front door and they open automatically in front of him.

He felt something wash over him and the next thing he knew, a giant mermaid that was the size of two building flung her arms around him.

She was so pretty that he couldn't believe that such a being existed, she was rocking the white hair and there was only a piece of cloth separating him from her giant watermelons.

He found it very hard to breath.

"At last, one of my babies has come back" she said, with tears in her eyes.

Koun was about to tell her that she had the wrong person but when he took a whiff of her scent, all thought of that disappeared from his mind.

It's a known fact that fish use pheromones to communicate with each other.

Koun felt himself relaxing as the feeling of warmth and protection washed over him from breathing in her motherly scent.

No matter how he tried to fight it, his body recognised her as his mother and Koun couldn't help but hug back.

"Kaa-san"

"Welcome home. My son"

And scene!

Just another Idea I had. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Koun couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself.

He had given into his instincts and clung to the giant Merwoman like a small child.

If he didn't see her as second mother and instead saw her as a woman...

He shuddered at what would happen if his family ever got wind of it.

Speaking of family, was he even on earth?

He hadn't even thought about going to the surface to see if there was land nearby.

Out of the thousands of brothers and sisters born, only he had managed to make it back so far.

It was a trail that all pregnant Merwoman had to go through so only those who could adapt quickly could survive.

Once he managed to peel his body away from the giant woman and regain some composure, much to the couple amusement.

He was introduced to his apparent father in this life who was just as big as his mother and also sporting white hair, along with an older brother who took after their mother in looks but had the man own personality, the merboy looked about in his teens but you could never tell when it comes to Merpeople their exact age.

He was named Zander Prince, after the late Zander Prince, the city as a whole held a big celebration to celebrate his success in making his way here alive.

Lots of sea food was piled high on the lavishly decorated dinner table, some foods he had never seen before made and appearance but they were as equally as delicious as the crabs he survived on up till now.

Another great thing was that nobody was forcing him to eat more than he could handle but he couldn't help but miss his wife own cooking.

Once the party had calmed down, he was shown to his room.

The room was decorated in Pearls and diamonds, the bed was a giant open oyster and most of the furniture was made out silk made woven from the deepest depth of the ocean.

As soon as his head hit the silk made pillow, he found himself drifting off to dreamland.

When was the last time, he slept so comfortably without having the need to keep one eye open in case of predators?

His parents had allowed him to spend a couple of days exploring the city, of course, guarded since he was still so small.

Once his time limit was up, he was introduced to his instructor/ body guard.

A red hair merman, who had inherited the Merpeople natural beauty making him quite the looker with or without his glasses on.

This man introduced him to the world of magic.

Ch 2: The world beyond

"Every living being has the potential to do magic" Jenkin said, turning to his charge and in a display of making, he made a nearby rock grow legs and walk away.

Zander had a shocked look on his face at seeing the impossible right before his eyes.

"Everyone, can do that?" Zander asked in shock, having just been disillusioned that there was no real magic in the world "Including humans?"

At the word 'humans', Jenkin gave him a narrow eyed look and said. " I wasn't informed that you know what a human is" giving him a certain look. "in fact a person your age shouldn't even know what that is. Where did you learn that word?"

At the tone, Zander know he had said too much and only thanks to his years of acting that not only did he not show signs of being nervous but also managed to give his teacher a clueless look.

"I don't know what a human is" He said, expertly acting clueless. "But a group of dolphins on my way here talked about how nice the humans were for feeding them every time they came to visit" before asking.

"Jenkin-sensei, what's a human?"

Jenkin seeing, he no reason to suspect he was lying and stop giving suspicious looks at the child in front of him and many others eyes.

"Humans are mammals that live above the water" Jenkin said, getting a gasp out of the child at the revelation that there was a world above water. "They don't have the ability to breath underwater and have to carry 'Oxygen' with them"

Zander raised his hand.

"Yes, Prince?" Jenkin said, happy that Zander raised his hand up.

"Jenkin-sensei what is that on the board?" Zander asked, staring at the pair of legs on the board that his teach draw, it was a pretty good drawing.

"These are called Legs" Jenkin said, pointing to the drawing.

"Legs?" Zander sked.

"Humans us these to get around" Jenkin said, " We have a tail and they have legs. Legs are used to 'walk' to places"

"Walk?" Zander sounding interested and confused at the concept of such strange mood of travel.

"Now back to the topic at hand" Jenkin said, "Humans too have the potential to wield magic but usually an average human will never unlock that potential in their life time. Merpeople or Mermaids as we are known to the different races, use magic in our everyday life's. If your control is good enough, you may even become human for a certain amount of time"

Zander was suddenly very excited to learn magic, if he practiced hard enough, he could once more walk above water someday.

"I will be teaching you not only the practical side of Magic but also the logical side as well as other things." Jenkin said, knowing children didn't like studying and just want to have fun so he was fully expecting a face.

"I'm ready Jenkin-sensei! I'll do my best!" Zander said, surprising his sensei with determination.

Perhaps he could go back in time and stop himself being killed?

Jenkin grinned a grin of a mad man and Zander eyed the man warily.

#300 years later#

Zander was now the size of a regular child, he still looked like a child and in the eyes of all his species he was still a child.

Mermaids lived very long lives and one full human life was nothing but a drop in the ocean for them.

His brother Kartia had begun his training to be the next King and was finding it quite. overwhelming, Zander would usually her whispers from his brother's room about evil paperwork and how an army of stacks of paper was out to get him.

A week ago, he had come across something interesting.

A way to the sea were the humans swam.

He kept his findings a secret in case his parents were informed and had decided to seal up the hole in the barrier.

Today he would pass through and see his first human, along with where he was.

As long at his tail stayed underwater, hidden from view and his hair covered his gills than he could pass as a child going out for a swim.

So he shook Jenkin off one day before checking if the coast was clear before making a mad dash to his secret gap in the barrier that separated the sea from his sea.

The moment he wiggled through, he felt the change in the water and current.

The current was way moving too fast and before he couldn't find something to cling onto, he found himself swept up in the current.

The water carried him wherever it wanted him to go and his tail only stopped him from crashing into things.

But finally, the current became calmer and he regained his barring's, he quickly checked to see if the top half of his tail including one fin was visible because of the shallow water.

They were.

He was just glad that nobody was h-

"Mr Fishy?" A young girl voice said, approaching his location and he cursed inwardly.

He turned his head slowly, ready to brace himself encasing someone was carrying a shot gun ready to shoot the unnatural meaning him.

But what he saw made his eyes bulge and his heart skip a beat.

Because there coming over toward him was a four-year-old version of his daughter Julie Hizuri, with a bucket and spade in a pink swim suit.

And scene!

I've got two chapter written on my phone so, today. I'll release two chapters. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Little Julie Hizuri, loved her family.

She had a really funny grandpa and Uncle along with a loving big sis and she loved her daddy and mommy very much especially when going on family outings.

But one day, her Daddy didn't come home.

Julie saw her daddy on the news with his eyes closed and suddenly mommy became really sad and started crying.

Mommy told her that Daddy won't be coming home but he was in a special place that even she couldn't follow him to.

Julie didn't get why her family and extended family were so sad.

Her mommy would always go to a place full of lots of rocks whenever she was free and start talking to one of the rocks as if it was alive.

Julie was too young to understand the full weight of death so she didn't full understand that she would never see her daddy again.

Julie memories of his daddy was still so fresh in her mind but fast forward to a few years down the line and the man himself would only be an echo in her memories, only hearing stories, looking at pictures, watching old movies and TV would keep her from completely forgetting her own father.

Two years after her Daddy had gone 'to a better place', her mommy had announced they were going on a vocation.

They were going to stay with the family on her mommy side for a few days.

Like her mommy, she believed in magic and fairies, except it was normal to think that way when your four years old.

Like her father in life, Julie had a mischievous streak about her and she would always play hide and seek at random times of the day.

Making both parents exhausted trying to find her three times a day even when her daddy was still alive.

Like right now, she was playing hide and seek with her mommy even though the woman didn't know it yet.

Unknown to her the path she was taking had been the same path that her own mother took years ago as a child.

Along the road to the place where she first met Koun.

Julie was amazed to see a big lake near the hotel that her mommy family owned.

But her amazement turned into awe when suddenly a boy's head came out of the lake.

What made her look in awe was how pretty the boy was, he had snow white hair that reach to his neck and eyes to match, he looked around her age and she slowly draw close to get a better look at the boy.

As she draw closer, she couldn't help but gasp when she saw a beautiful multi coloured tail raise from the water.

Now that she was closer, the boy didn't have legs at all but instead a beautiful fish tail.

She remembered the books that her mommy always read to her after her daddy had gone.

She was seeing a mermaid!

"Mr Fishy" she said.

Ch 3: Time with Mr Fishy.

Zander couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

It was his own daughter!

He could recognize that blond hair and big golden eyes anywhere!

At least he know, he was on his earth.

"Mr Fishy, are you lost?" The toddler asked.

 _Mr Fishy?_ Zander thought before he remembered his tail was exposed.

The toddler than began to do weird signs with her hands, as if trying to communicate with him using her hands and just looking silly in the process.

Zander found it so cute and let out a laugh and said " I speak all human tongues"

His daughter eyes shone like Kyoko all those years ago when he had told her, he was going to preform magic on her.

"Mr Fishy, you talk" Julie said, excited before asking. "Mr Fishy, why are you our here all alone? Aren't your mommy and daddy worried?"

It was than Zander really noticed where he was and he couldn't believe it.

He was in the place where he first met Kyoko.

Of all the coincidences.

"My mommy and daddy are very busy people. I got swept away because the current which was too strong" Zander explained trying to simplify it before giving Julie legs a look of awe. "Are those legs?"

Julie no doubt thought he was strange before she remembered he didn't have legs and this was probably his first time seeing them and sat down on the rock she was on.

Julie was more than happy to show him her legs as Zander want about poking them and Julie couldn't help but giggle as her legs were being poked.

"I'm Julie. Julie Hizuri and I'm going to be five in a few days." Julie said, proudly.

"Well happy birthday to you, Julie-chan" Zander said, saddened that he had missed two of her birthdays already. " Five is a very big number."

He then did a backward flip in and out of the water and Julie stared in awe as she saw his full body, tail and all.

She couldn't believe she was meeting a real mermaid!

"Do you know magic?" She asked. "Like the Mermaids in the stories"

"I'm a merman" Zander corrected her. "And check this out" He waved a hand over his face and before her very eyes, his head transformed into a fish.

Than he did it again and it transformed into a dolphin, then a crab than a little adorable doggy.

"I believe this a common land creature" He said with a dog's head and Julie couldn't help but pat his head at the sight of the doggy.

His face, turned back to the way it was.

"I can also do this" He said and before her very eyes, she saw ten fishes come up from the lake and started singing off tune.

 _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday in advance Julie._

 _Happy birthday to you.'_

"The singing not great" Zander said, scolding the fish who all pouted while the four-year-old was laughing her little butt off at the display.

Nobody had ever shown her singing fish before.

Zander than went on to do a little role play for her with his singing fish as co-stars while Julie clapped when he turned into a hero and had 'taken down' the last evil fish.

For Zander he would make the best of the time he had with his daughter wither she know who he was or not.

He just wanted to make her laugh and smile.

"JULIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Julie mommy called out and Zander felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of his own wife voice.

He couldn't face her like this!

He needed to leave.

Julie noticed her friend was turning to leave and asked. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Zander didn't say anything as he finally reached deep water and dove in, shielded by the current just before Kyoko made her appearance and found her daughter.

Julie wanted to tell her mommy about Mr Fishy but she was worried that her friend would not trust her because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She for some reason she felt a deep connection to the fish boy.

She wanted to see Mr Fishy again.

The next day, she went to the lake again hoping to catch a glimpse of the big tail.

She waited several hours but no luck and when she was about to turn back with a face full of disappointment.

She saw a giant multi-coloured tail and out came a familiar head coming out of the water.

She smiled and Zander smiled.

The days following was spent talking and chatting to her new friend, she talked about her day and her family to him and he would listen and was always there to make her laugh and smile.

He would pull silly faces and act out drama with the river life in front of her leaving her rolling around giggling.

Sometimes she felt like she was talking to daddy, he made her feel safe and she couldn't help but want to stroke his tail.

"Mr Fishy" Julie said, he still hadn't told her his name.

"Yes, Julie-chan" Zander said.

"Can I stroke your tail?" She said.

Zander paused, how was she going to touch his tail in the water when it's constantly moving about?

That's when it occurred to him, for her to touch him, he would have to be on land.

He can't breathe on land.

But he saw her eyes.

It would have to be quick.

"Okay but quickly" He said and Julie watched in excitement as Zander began to come out of the water, pulling himself onto dry land and she couldn't help but be memorised by how truly beautiful he was when the sun hit his face and scales.

She also noticed he was struggling for air and his face was quickly turning blue.

She quickly went over and stretched out her right hand and ran her hand along his fish tail.

It was wet as expected but you couldn't feel the scales at all, it was so smooth and warm.

Julie felt like lying next to it but her friend was turning red and as soon as her hand was redrawn, Zander made a mad flop back into the river, with a giant splash.

Julie found herself splashed with water, luckily it was only a little.

"Julie-chan. I want to give you something" Zander said, once he could finally breath.

Julie looked on with excitement since what four-year-old didn't like a present?

Zander dove down below and reappeared with something small in his hand.

He held his hand out for her and so did Julie and he dropped it in her hands.

She looked down and found a very pretty pearl in her hands and it glowed.

"Inside is a little bit of my magic. It will protect you whenever you're in danger and it warms up when I'm close by" Zander said, knowing this was as far as he could go for her.

Julie didn't care of the danger, she jumped into the lake to give him a proper hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I will treasure it like mommy treasures the stone from my daddy" Julie said while Zander hugged her back awkwardly, pushing down the urge to embrace her like when he was much bigger and had legs.

"Don't tell anyone about the Pearl and only tell them if you have no choice" Zander warned, "I don't want my magic to be used for evil" of course there was not enough magic to do anything more than to throw a shield up and sense people intentions.

He just said this knowing the four-year-old would take it seriously.

"O-of course" Julie said, she didn't want her friend's magic falling into the wrong hands, she know that if she told the wrong person, not everyone was good and wanted to be Mr Fishy friend.

Zander patted her head while distancing himself a little so that his tail didn't whack her.

Julie had a moment flashback of her daddy doing something similar to her.

"Well your mommy will be here soon." Zander said, "I hope you will keep our encounter a secret. I'm not supposed to interact with a human"

Julie gave him a 'oh' look and he wanted to laugh.

His daughter was still so cute and adorable.

"By the way" Zander said. " My name is not Mr Fishy, it's Zander. Zander Prince second prince of the Merpeople. It's been my name for over 300 years so I would like you to address me as such if we ever meet again."

Julie eyes widened in shock at how he was not only a merman but a prince also.

And he was so old! No wonder he was more mature than he looked!

They both heard the sound of feet coming towards them and Zander gave Julie a kiss on both cheeks before making his way out.

Seconds later her mommy showed up and Kyoko almost screamed when she saw her daughter in the lake before she realised she was in the shallow part of the lake.

"Mommy" Julie said raising her hands up and Kyoko plucked her out of the water onto dry land.

Kyoko noticed that her daughter was shivering but she didn't have a towel or a blanket to wrap her daughter warm so instead she used her coat to wrap her daughter warm.

"Did you know; this place is the place I met your daddy" Kyoko said, looking around and recalling fond memories while Julie eyes widened in surprise.

Neither of them know that this wasn't just a meeting place for Kyoko but also her daughter after her, they both met the same man but he was in two different forms.

"Mommy, can you tell me more about Daddy?" Julie asked, wanting to know about how parents met and if it was romantic like in the fairy tales.

Kyoko smiled sadly, she would never get over Koun death, all she could do now was try and teach her daughter all about her father.

"Sure. I tell you when we get back" Kyoko said, holding out her hand out for daughter to take.

Julie took it, neither of them saw the magical pearl attach itself to her bracelet as they walked back to the hotel.

Meanwhile Zander was facing a very angry Jenkins, who wanted answers.

For many years to come, the day the two of them met would be known to only three people.

And scene!

I finally finished! Next chapter, the pearl is discovered and Zander as a teenage comes to Japan with his family. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lory twirled the bracelet that the late Koun Hizuri, had given his own daughter all those years ago, it was a silver coloured bracelet with different animals on it but what really caught his eye was the latest addition to the bracelet that was bigger than the objects on the bracelet combine.

A multi-coloured Perl.

He had goggled the Perl on the internet to see what kind of Perl it was and if it had any value, so imagine how shocked he was when he saw the Perl's value.

There was so many zero on the screen that he almost had a heart attack in his old age, what was his goddaughter doing with such a Perl and who gave it her?

Not willing to believe that he was holding a genuine Perl, he called a specialist to confirm with the Perl was real or fake and to his shock.

The expert confirmed that the Perl was in fact real.

So Julie didn't own a fake Perl but a real one, a very expensive Perl that could only be found in the deepest depth of the ocean and to his knowledge nobody had ever given his goddaughter such an expensive gift even amongst the hundreds of presents over the years.

Julie couldn't have possible found it.

So who had given it to her?

Ch 4: A Merman learns to walk.

Julie Hizuri, now 16 years old sighed, unlike all those years ago, she was now old enough to understand the concept of death, why her mother was often found talking to a rock in her spare time with flowers in her hands whenever her father birthday came up.

It was the place where her dad was buried after much debate, over if he would be buried in Japan or America.

Her mother had deemed to her ready to know, exactly how her father had died and it filled her with sadness knowing she would never know the man who had made her, he sounded like such a wonderful man from all what her mother told her and she would have loved to have met the man face to face at an age where she could still remember him.

But all she had of her father were the stories, pictures and the old videos of him.

Other than that, she had no solid memory of the man, just that he loved her very much.

Her eyes went to her right hand for the tenth time in ten minutes, her lucky charm which usually displayed proudly around her wrist, was nowhere to be found until she found her arm bare, in the rear moments in her life.

From her mom, she was told her own father gave it to her when he was alive and all she could remember when the Perl appeared on her bracelet, all she could remember behind the story of the Perl was that it was giving to her by a boy her toddler self-called 'Mr Fishy'.

She couldn't remember why she called him that, all she could remember was white hair and something about singing fish and the boy being really pretty.

Her mind thought back to the day that her lucky charm was discovered.

#A week Ago#

Julie was happy, she had just begun her career in showbiz like everyone one in her family, everyone was expecting her to do great things and life up to the giant shadow that was her mother and even father when he was alive.

Like Koun at a certain age, she realised just how big not only her mother was but her father also, she found that trying to outshine them both was an almost impossible task.

How can she meet such high expectations of her?

She couldn't help but feel pressured seeing everyone eyes on her, she would have caved into the pressure years ago if it wasn't for felt a tingle on her right arm from the Perl itself reassuring her that she would be fine.

It always helped to calm her down, she liked to think that some essence from her father was locked in it, watching over her, little did she know, how right she exactly was.

She made her way to see her grandparents in one of the studio in LME, when not even an step in.

She heard the sounds wheels coming towards her.

One of the carts carrying heavy equipment had broken free and to make matters worse, the cart had stationed on top of a mountain and was now going downhill towards her at alarming speed.

She wanted so desperately to move but her legs wouldn't obey her.

There were shouts and screams as the cart was about to collide with her, possibly killing her if the heavy equipment on top of it came crashing down thanks to the force of the crash.

Than when something strange happened.

The Perl on her bracelet began to glow a multi-coloured colour and the cart was forced to miss her.

It slammed into the wall behind her having just missed her by a hair.

Once the danger had passed, it stopped glowing and turned back to its crystal like colour and she remembered.

Her good luck charm wasn't just there to calm her down but it was magical!

Her friend had giving it to her to protect her, but before she could become happy at the magical item she had been given, she noticed everyone was now looking at the Perl on her wrist including her grandparents and her Uncle.

Until now, it had disguised itself well, as another part of her bracelet but now it was kind of hard not to take notice of the Perl when it had been glowing a moment ago and now it was all full view, every eye in the studio could now see it was indeed a Perl around her wrist.

Her lucky charm bracelet was no longer a secret anymore.

#Now#

And once her grandparents had made sure she was okay, her Uncle Lory had asked her where she got the Perl from since the last time, he checked.

Her bracelet wasn't worth thousands of dollars.

She hid how it was magical and told him that it was from a close friend from a really long time ago since it wasn't a lie since she just couldn't exactly remember who had given it to her.

Her having made a friend outside of Maria was very shocking to here to not only her Uncle but also he grandparents since Maria was the closest friend she had even though she was now a grown woman, soon to be married.

Her Uncle than asked if he could examine it later and she wanted to bolt from the spot, knowing Magic was a powerful thing and not just anyone could have it.

Well that's what the stories say anyway.

But her grandpa Kuu could sense that his granddaughter was about to make a break for it and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile, stopping her in her tracks.

She quickly realised that she wasn't going to get out of this one, all she could was prolong its examination through fake tears like her mother would.

Making them all sweat drop at her actions, seeing it was so much like Kyoko.

Her fake tears had managed to prolong the examination up until yesterday where she parted ways with tears in her eyes while blowing her noses into a tissue, without her lucky charm, she had felt naked ever since.

#Scene Change, Ocean#

Zander had done it.

He had gained enough control and power to be able to not only turn into a human but gain lungs that would allow him to breathe on land.

His first successful transformation had him happy one seconds and then flopping down on the sandy beach the next.

He found it, he was completely out of practice with how to use his newfound legs and couldn't even stand on them without flopping head first into sand on an abandoned island somewhere south.

But he wasn't going to give up and persuade it, he went back into the water and waited until he had enough magic to try again and kept on doing that, every time he failed.

He did this for several days straight before finally mastering the art of walking on his own two feet.

On his first adventure on land, he still looked like a child even after 300 years and he quickly realised that it would be strange for anybody to see a naked boy walking around casually on the sandy beach so he stole some clothes that had been dropped in the ocean even if they had been worn.

His first journey was on the shores of beautiful Miami Beach.

He had only taken a couple of steps onto the busy streets when someone had come up to him and asked if he was a model and no matter how many times he said, no, they just kept on coming, some talent scout's gave him their business card, hoping to see him again.

He couldn't go anywhere without people staring at him and trying to take photos thinking he was some famous child celebrity and it was annoying.

He had quickly learned after that experience and the next time he went on land, he made sure to where rectangular glasses.

He was still stared at but it was at a much lesser degree and he could easily ignore it so on his adventures he found out a couple of things that set him apart from the humans.

He couldn't eat anything unnatural.

Like processed chocolate or cheese.

He had unfortunately found that out quickly, when he had been in bed, sick for a few days after eating one bar of chocolate.

Amazingly he could still use his magic and talk to fish even in his human form, of course when nobody was around of course to hear him talking or he would be receiving a lot of strange looks.

And the only water that was safe for him was sea water since normal water would bring out his gills which would make it hard for him to breath.

Currently, he was busy gapping at his mother and Father in shock.

They had just announced that the whole family would be spending a few weeks above water, apparently his parents had identity above water something that shocked even his brother.

Why the hell would they need identities when they were rulers under the sea!?

To the land above, they were a very wealthy couple who sold priceless jewellery that can only be found under the Sea.

The demand was huge but the competition was very little since it was a very expensive thing to do as a result his parents business boomed.

To the world above they were called Lord and Lady Prince or better known as Lord and Lady White due to their naturally white hair.

Unfortunately for him and his brother they had let it slip at one of their parties that they had children and now in their yearly show case.

A lot of people were expecting to see him and his brother there.

They would have been trouble if not for the fact, there youngest son had reached his transformation stage a couple of years back and could now stay in the state a day or two before needing water.

To the world above their youngest was 14 and their oldest was 19 in human years.

Which both of them looked nothing like that and he had his brother couldn't help but shake their heads.

None of them even looked remotely close to that age and that only meant one thing.

Magic.

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out if a month or so. Next chapter the Prince family come up and stream to stay at one of their houses in Japan, what is Japan reaction to seeing such beautiful people? Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

A fancy carriage drove through the busy streets of Japan, lots of people stopped and stared at seeing such a fancy Carriage in this day and age, making it completely stand out amongst the traffic like a sore of thumb.

The Carriage carried on through the traffic until it stopped in front of gate to a large house surrounding the house were miles of open field, a fully equipment sports facility, indoor and outdoor pool, a Go court make it easily, the most expensive house on the block.

The Carriage stopped outside the gate, gaining looks from those who happened to pass by, as the driver who was dressed in a white creased uniform got down, showing them all how handsome the man was, his short black hair and stoic purple eyes, made many females eye him with blushes, as he opened the door and out came the most stunning woman, they had ever seen, making all the males turn their head and all female's jaws dropped giving the woman a looked on in awe, wondering how someone could be that pretty.

The woman came out onto the streets and behind the woman was the most stunning man they had ever seen, love hearts appear on the elder woman's faces as they saw the man only to shatter when the man locked hands with the same woman showing their wedding rings to the world.

 _So they were married_. They thought, many in disappointment.

Not only that but the product of their marriage, came out behind them, the young man clearly took after his mother, his eyes latches were so long and delicate, he was definitely eye candy for the teenage girls and a source of hate for all the males whose girlfriends, forgot they were there and stared at the teenager with blushes on their faces, followed by a slightly younger looking boy who still looked to be in his teens but they couldn't help but also be in awe of his beauty.

They all had matching hair colour and eyes showing they were family.

Those that followed after the main family, were just as gorgeous to look at but didn't have the presence like the people before them did, but that still didn't stop the reddening of cheeks that they got when they came out of the carriage.

The family seemed to have no idea, that numerous of eyes were on them as they their luggage was carried by those they assumed were their personal butlers, there wasn't a single ugly duckling in the large group, they were just so gorgeous to look at, they wouldn't be surprised if talent scouts surrounded them before the day was out.

Everyone watched the family plus their servants walk towards the gate leading to the giant mansion in the distance.

Each member of the group walked with an air of pure nobility and practically glided across the street.

The gate was immediately opened once the gatekeeper saw them and the family and their servants disappeared into the large house.

It was clear to all who they were.

They were Nobles.

Nobles, had come to stay in Japan and by the end of the day, the whole of Japan would know about the family staying nearby.

Ch 5: The white family

"Their staring aren't they?" Zander said, he felt lots of eyes on them when he was called out to eat outside outside to eat the breakfast with his family and was shocked to see some many camera's and news people outside the gates, he would have been blinded by the camera flashes if the mansion had been near the gate.

"I for one, find it amusing, that we have such an effect on Humans" Kartia said, as he lifted a cup of sea water to his lips.

Both of their parents must have been used to such attention because they didn't even bat an eye at the mass of people behind the gate but even as Koun, Zander never experienced such a reaction mainly because his address was always kept secret by the president and he only got a taste of how popular he was when Kyoko became his Manager.

"Just ignore them and finish your food" Their father said, knowing his son's weren't used to be gawked at so much.

"Yes, father" They both said, as they tucked in to their full English breakfast.

To those at the gate, it was like they were seeing the kind of breakfast, you would only see in a magazine, one big perfect looking family having breakfast outside on a sunny day and were taking pictures like their lives depended on it, trying to be the one to get the best picture.

Zander, wondered if any reporter and camera man noticed his shocking appearance to the late Koun Hizuri before he thought better of it, Koun had been dead for an over a decade who was really going to remember him now plus they were all caught up in his natural allure as a Merman.

"Can you pass me, the butter, little bro?" Kartia asked.

# after Breakfast#

"There are four days until the show" Their mother announced, looking at her two beautiful sons, finding that Kartia took after her a lot more than Zander did, Zander looked more like her husband.

Jenkins and Jung, Kartia teacher sat not that far from them, looking at large map of the surrounding area, lots of brochures were spread out before them, knowing full well that their charges would immediately go out and try to explore, the moment they were given the okay and were already calculating the amount they were expecting to spend for the day.

"Tomorrow, we'll all go out as a family to visit places but for now. I'm sure, you both are bursting to explore the city" She said and Kartia certainly did, he had been cooped up in the palace for far too long.

"I and your father, are going to see a friend so please be on your best behaviour" She said, kissing them both of the forehead while her husband stepped into the large room, in crisp white suit.

Both Kartia and Zander were dressed in a style, you would expect nobles from the 20 century to wear, it really put them apart from the rest of crowd while their mother was dressed in a white flowery dress, everyone still looked stunning.

"We'll meet in the tower square at four" She said and they both nodded, Kartia practically ran out of the door disguised as a quick and elegant walk while Jung sighed and followed after the prince, wondering how his charge was going to be King so day.

"Prince" Jenkins said, as he got up and Zander turned towards his appointed guardian.

"Can we go to a candy store, I've never been to a Human candy store before" He asked, after all he was still a child in the eyes of the Merman people and he was still expected to act like a chid no matter how old he looked.

"There are many candy stores in the Japan as a whole" Jenkins said.

"Then let's visited the nearest one" Zander said, before turning around and they were both gone.

"They grow up so fast" Angela Prince said, looking at her two boys.

"You don't have to ask me that" Ezio Prince said, giving her a kiss on the lips and immediately their hands locked together, even after so many years, they were still very much in love.

# A random Candy store#

Zander walked out of the candy store with his hands full of sweets, behind him was Jenkin.

The candy store owner had been flustered when one of the rumoured nobles walked through his store door and it only increased when Jenkin presented a gold card when Zander went to browse through the candy, leaving fully satisfied when he came out, in his mouth was a giant lollipop.

Immediately Zander felt eyes on him as he went on the busy streets of Japan after all, it wasn't everyday they saw a white haired kid, that was so pretty that they just had to stare.

Behind him, was a very handsome man.

Already, he spied, several hidden paparazzi following them.

"Jenkin's" He said, his voice had an accent to it that showed he was indeed a foreigner.

"Yes, Prince?" the man answered, as he trailed behind, several eyes widened hearing his respectful tone when addressing a person half his age, his voice also spoke off his foreign heritage.

"I want to jump high" he said, just like a child going on the spar of the moment.

Jenkin immediately got out a large map, searching for the nearest a buggy jumping centre.

"Prince, the nearest bungee jumping centre is five minutes away if we walk" He said, "I'll call, the centre to tell them you're coming and that they should be prepared"

And prepared they were, by the time they got to the centre, there was a full dock out equipment and suit ready for him.

"Mr Prince" One man said, walking up to Zander who had finished a good portion of his sweets. "As we talked about on the phone, we have prepared a private jumping session for you" many of the customers in the building, eyes widened in shock that a child less than half their age was important enough to get a private session.

"Please, lead the way" Zander said, smiling and behind him was Jenkin who went to hold his bag for him.

The bungee jumping experience was something he thoroughly enjoyed as he jumped off a high building, with a rope only there to keep him from going splat on the pavement.

He bounced back up just a hair away from the ground.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" He yelled, bouncing up and down from shocking heights.

Jenkin, was a man who liked his feet planted firmly on the ground instead of up in the air, which was disappointing since it would have been funny to see the usually calm and composed man not looking so calm and composed, bouncing up and down in the air.

Once Zander had stopped bouncing and was pulled up, Jenkin immediately went to work with paying for the session, again, flashing the gold card ignoring the shocked looks from the receptionists and those around him as it became clear that the child was indeed the son of someone very important and was apparently very sticking rich.

"Please come again" The receptionist said, with a bright smile as the teenager left with several stuff from the company.

"I wonder what Nii-san, is doing?" he said, coming out of the centre, finding out that it was still so bright.

"I can phone Jung and ask where they are" Jenkin asked, already getting out his phone.

"Please do" He said, as he took a seat at a nearby fountain, ignoring the glances sent his way and whispers about how pretty he was.

"Near there?" The man said on the phone with Jung, before the line went dead and he turned back to his ward and said. "Your brother is about fifteen minutes away from here, he's occupied at the minute"

"As long as you lead me, I don't mind the walk since this place is too confusing" He said.

# 15 minutes later#

"He's is tied up at the moment" Jenkin said dryly, seeing the older prince surrounded by a heard of girls while Jung looked to have given up on trying to penetrate the fortress of girls and was dealing with his own problems as a small group of older woman surrounded him, wanting to get to know him.

"Zander!" Karita said, noticing his little brother behind the herd of girls who 'wanted to get to know him'.

Most turned to who he was looking at, to find, a white haired teen coming this way and couldn't help but think how pretty he was.

"So pretty" One girl said.

"Everyone, meet my little brother, Zander" Kartia said, proudly and now that he said it, they could all defiantly see the resemblance between the two, they both had white hair and eyes which were very unusual in Japan.

"Hi, my name is Zander Prince, can you please release my Nii-san?" He said and they all parted like a river to allow his brother through.

Both Jenkin and Zander raised an eyebrow at seeing Kartia in a black large V-neck and designer black jeans and designer purple shoes, add that to his natural beauty.

No wonder he was being held prisoner by a fort of girls.

"Nii-san, what are you wearing?" He just had to ask, where were his clothes? Their parents were the ones to cloth them since they weren't supposed to know how to dress themselves when they were trying to blend into Human Society, unfortunately their parents style was a little out of date.

"A bunch of people kept on giving me clothes to wear" His brother said, smiling. "Can you believe it? They gave me such good clothes for free" wondering how nice humans could be.

"Nii-san, they want you to advertise their clothes by wearing them" He immediately said, honestly his brother lack of knowledge about humans astounded him.

"And how do you know that?" Jenkin said, finding it odd that his charge was so Knowledgeable human's mind.

Zander rubbed his head sheepishly and said. "I found out a lot of things while I was exploring" making up a quick lie.

"You mean, when you were trying to run away from your studies" Jenkin injected, giving his charge a certain look as he remembered, the early years when Zander would always be escaping to open water and he would have to drag him back every time.

"I know what you mean. Aren't all the Prince's like that?" Jung said, remembering well Kartia escaping days and wonder if maybe even the King and Queen tried to escape their duties when they were very young.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kartia said, as his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing" Jung quickly said.

"So Nii-san, do you want to go swimming or something?" Zander said, since there was so many things to do and they should really leave the sightseeing to when they were together as a family.

"Sure" Kartia said, shrugging "Let's go back to the house" because it was much safer to go swimming behind closed doors since they could let their tails out.

"Sure" He said, before turning his guardian and saying. "Jenkin, can you call a taxi to take us back to the house?" he asked the man, who was already shouting and hollering for a taxi.

"Guess, what little brother" Karita said, getting into the cab and the taxi driver couldn't help but look flustered at seeing such beautiful people in his cab.

"What, Nii-san" Zander said, as he got in.

"I get invited to this place called LME"

And scene!

Next chapter, the whole family goes on a tour through Japan and Zander sees some people he hadn't seen since he was Koun. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Delicate fingers ran through his hair.

The sensation felt so familiar to him.

Like those same fingers had done the same so many times before.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent, untold love and protection washed over him.

He only felt like this when he was snuggling close to his giant mother.

Wait.

Mother?

His eyes snapped open to meet with the face of his own mother.

"Good morning, son" She said, her aura washed over him.

As much as he wanted to look at her in shock, his body snuggled closer to her.

Damn it.

Ch 6: The Past and Present collide

Everyone in the large house were amused to see, Zander in the morning, face flushed.

Damn it, him and his motherly craving instincts!

When will the craving for his own mother, leave him?

"So he's finally woke up" Ezio prince said, he wasn't surprised to find Zander outside their door in the middle of the night with a fierce look in his eyes, he had seen that look so many times before to not know when a young Merchild cravings had reached its peak, they tend to seek out their mothers unconsciously.

It amazed him how long Zander fought off his primary instincts until now.

"He was so cute" Angela said, it made her feel so young seeing her youngest son, snuggling so closed to her and just being so childish, Zander was usually so mature for his age that it was nice to see him just being so childish and clingy.

Zander, found that he couldn't meet anyone eyes as he sat down, his blush still so present on his face much to all of their amusement.

Jenkin and Jung sat away from the royal family.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Kartia said, finding it amusing to see someone else embarrassed because of their base instincts that they couldn't control, luckily those days of him trailing after his mother like a Baby duck were long since behind him.

"First, were going to visit an art museum" Ezio said, he could feel the interest in the air, his two sons had visited a underwater art Museum before and enjoyed it, that's why they were so interested in seeing a Human Art Museum, they wanted to see the contrast between the two.

"After that, we'll go to Itsukushima Shrine" He continued, pulling out a brochure and a map, they all looked down to find a full map going from one place to another.

"Boy's, finish your breakfast quickly, we've got a busy day ahead of us" Angela said, instructing her two boys who instantly obeyed, making sure not to appear messy as they ate, once they finished, they showered and got ready for the day.

They were all out and into the Carriage before eight o'clock, brushing off the camera and Paparazzi as they got into their Carriage.

The ride took almost an hour before they arrived at the building where they needed to go to begin their tour.

Immediately they were met with a smartly dressed woman.

"The Prince family?" The Woman said, shocked to see such beautiful people in front of her eyes and one of them nodded before she turned on her heels and said. "Then, let's begin our tour" leading them outside where a tour bus was waiting for them.

They all went onto the bus one by one, their mother had already gotten out her camera ready to document this day clearly in her memory.

# 12 hours later#

Zander was dressed in a red and black royal short jacket, golden coloured shoulder blades, a white shirt underneath with grey jeans, making him really look like someone from the Royal family. His brother wearing something similar to him with his hair to one side, covering one of his eyes.

Jenkin, helped his charge tie the cloth around his neck.

"Don't you both look so handsome" Their mother said, she wore a silky purple dress and large diamond earrings and neckless highlighted her feature, the little bit of makeup on her face made it seem like she was an angel that no mere mortal could touch.

To think this unbelievably beautiful woman was his mother, Zander couldn't help but feel shocked.

"Not as handsome as me" Their father injected, his white hair was wavy and short, around him was a black coat with white fur, underneath was a black and golden suit.

All three of them clearly looked like foreigners due to their slightly out of date style but they all looked stunning.

"True" She said, giving him a kiss on the lips while both of their boys looked away at the clear show of love.

"Have you taken care of our reservations?" The king asked to his son's guardians.

"Yes, your majesty" They both said.

"Good" He said, before turning his family. "Shall we go?"

Everyone minus the boy's guardians followed the man outside into the carriage parked outside.

"So what do we do now?" Jung said, after a while, seeing that they had the whole night free.

"I'm quite interested in learning about this LME company" Jenkin said.

# The Restaurant Grace#

The Rich and wealthy showed up their limousines, constantly coming in and out of the high end restaurant, the Prince Carriage parked near the building and they all walked out, many people turned their head in awe at the sight of four very beautiful and handsome people with snow white hair and eyes.

The way they were dressed clearly showed them all, that they were from a foreign land, it wasn't rear to have foreigners visit but it wasn't often enough to just dismiss, many hand end people whispered amongst themselves, having heard the rumours of Foreign Nobles that were so beautiful and angelic in appearance.

Clearly there weren't just rumours.

The family of four walked through the front door, immediately they were greeted with beautifully crafted glossy walls and a comfortable full furnished carpet, the smell of high class and very expensive priced food was in the air.

 _If Kyoko could see this place_ , Zander thought, thinking about his past life wife, she would have surely have had a heart attack seeing the cost of a low graded meal in such a place. Kyoko refused to spend such money even on their wedding anniversary, always giving him a lecture about how he shouldn't spend his money so freely.

A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about his wife.

He wondered how she was coping with not having him around, but he had married a strong willed woman, she would be fine without him eventually.

"Name please" The reception lady said, trying very hard not to blush and gawk at the stunningly beautiful people in front of her like some members of the staff who had no such restraint.

"Prince. Ezio Prince" His merman father said.

The receptionist went to check on her computer to see if the name popped up and her eyes widened at which table the family was assigned to.

"Oh, yes. Mr Prince" The woman said, being very polite. "We've been waiting for you all evening. Your private table for your family is this way" making lots of people eyes widened in shock, that someone booked a private table in this kind of place when just one normal table was over 500 pounds in USA dollars and that didn't even begin to mention the price of the food here.

The family seemly didn't feel multiple eyes on them as they followed her into the lavish room, following the reception person, another took her place, leading them to a table at the back with a great view, the table was separated from the rest of the room by a silk curtain.

Zander felt a shiver go down his spine as he passed a certain table.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was being watched and not in the kind of way, that they were caught in his allure?

Zander reframe from turning his head, as one pair of eyes were quickly joined by several others, they each tried to bore a hole through him.

Thank god, for his many years as an actor.

It allowed him to keep his face natural and relaxed as he sat down with his family, four fancy dinner menus set perfectly positioned in each individual seat.

The curtain was thankfully drawn, allowing them both peace and quiet.

But he could still feel multiple eyes trying to locate him through the barrier.

"This place is so nice" Angela said, impressed with the restaurants, the Humans made on land.

His father's hands swept through the front of the menu before opening it and looking inside, he was pleased to see that there was a sea food option just like he wanted.

"This place is okay" Kartia said, since they had seen better restaurants under the sea.

"Are any of you, ready to make an order?" A woman said, pulling the curtain back and Zander took the momentary pause to find out who was looking at him so intensely.

His eyes met with the form of Kuu Hizuri, Julie Hizuri and Lory Takarada.

Damn it!

He quickly whipped his head to the front before they could locate him, wondering what the hell his past life parents and boss was doing here, no wonder they were staring at him, they know exactly what he looked like at this age as Koun Hizuri.

Because he was basically a white haired and eyes teenage Koun Hizuri.

"Yes, we are. We'll have the large course all sea Food meal" Ezio said, ordering for all of them as the woman nodded.

"Your meal will be ready in twenty minutes" The woman said, secretly shocked by the beautiful people around her. "Would you like anything while you wait?" she said.

"Do you offer Sea water?" Angela, his mother said.

"Yes, unlike other restaurants we do offer that" The woman said, not going to judge since she had served far stranger people in the past. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, that is all" Ezio said and she bowed and went to the kitchen to place the order.

Unfortunately, she didn't close the curtain enough so that he wasn't seen and those eyes were back at full force.

"So, Zander" His father said and Zander couldn't help but try and will the man to turn to his brother instead of him, without magic of course. "I heard, you're doing really well in you studies. Jenkins has informer me you pick up things really fast"

Getting the attention of his mother and brother and those eyes were still on him as if waiting for him to open him mouth and reveal the voice of a 14-year-old Koun.

"It was all Jenkin work" He said, Kuu, Julie and Lory eyes widened in shock at hearing the voice that was so smooth to their ears. "If you hadn't assigned me such a great teacher slash guardian than I will never be where I am today" he was never one to toot his own horn.

Angela eyes shone with pride at her youngest son.

"No need for the praise, son. Those that come from that family are always good" He said, unaware of the eyes widening in his direction at the what he called the boy, before turning to his oldest and successor to the throne. "So… Kartia how are you finding your duties?" he said, it was a rear chance to get up to date with his family since he was always so busy.

Kartia made a face and said. "Too much paperwork. Half of the time, I have no idea what Jung is talking about it and the languages that I need to learn are too many. Dad, your job is too hard, how are you still sane?" making the man laugh and all around the room everyone stopped to listen the laugh that sounded so nice to the ears.

"Here's your water" The woman said with a blush, in her hands was a tray that had a bottle of pure sea water and multiple of cups.

"Thank you" Ezio said, giving her his 'people smile' and the woman turned a newly discovered red.

All of them began to take each cup and pour for themselves, in the corner of his eyes, Kartia unfortunately saw Lory Takarada, the very man who he ran into on the street and gave him his business card.

"Hey, isn't that the man that gave me his business card yesterday" Kartia just had to say as Zander body tensed slightly.

"Business card?" Angela said, this was her first time hearing about this.

"A lot of people gave me their business card but his one really stood out" Kartia said, yes it truly did, it almost blinded him.

Zander found himself fighting hard not to sweat drop at the picture of what Lory business card must look like now after a decade.

"Let's say, hi" Angela said, unware that her youngest son heart was pound in his ears.

"Prehap-" Zander began to say, but it was too later, Kartia was already out of his seat and making his way across the room towards his former parents and boss.

"Hello" Kartia said, approaching the table while Zander stay firmly rooted to his seat wondering when the food will get here.

Lory eyes widened seeing the person, he drove by the day before and couldn't help but notice how good looking he was and immediately wanted him to model for him.

"Kartia-san" Lory said, much to Kuu and Julie shock that the man know such a beautiful young man. "I didn't know you were here with your family" recalling seeing another man behind him that day, plus he wanted to confirm if the people behind him were indeed his family.

He was also very interested in the white haired boy behind him.

Yes, very interested and so where Kuu and Julie.

"Yes they are, I want you to meet my father and mother" The seemly young man said, as both his parents came across to introduce themselves, Lory was shocked to see the source of Kartia beautiful face and couldn't help but be amazed at seeing such a beautiful woman before his eyes.

Perhaps a foreign supermodel?

From Kuu and Julie faces they must have thought so too.

"Nice to meet you" The woman said, her voice as soft as butter and had a pleasing hum to it.

"Nice to meet you" Lory said, wondering if he could persuade the woman to model for him also before turning to her husband, as expected the man just as good looking and he wondered what kind of cream the man used to have his skin looking so flawless.

"And I assume, you are Kartia-san father" Lory said.

"You seem correct" The man said, shaking his hand and Lory noted that for some reason he felt like he was addressing a Royal, maybe it was the way the man carried himself with such importance?

"Julie, Kuu" He pointed to the two who ripped their eyes away from the boy who looked like a younger version of their dead son.

"Nice to meet you" They both said, shaking the families hand.

Kartia noticed his little brother hadn't moved at all and said. "Zander, what are you doing over there? Aren't you going to greet them?" making all eyes turned to him.

Zander seriously wished that his brother had seen him and shut up since not only was his past life parents and boss looking at him but now his current family too.

He reluctantly got up, making sure to not to give into the temptation of using Magic to disappear or use it to keep his emotions down, since his family would sense if he used magic because of the change in the air.

He made his way across and stopped at the table to hell and gave them his brightest smile.

"Nice to meet you" He said, bowing politely.

"My name is Zander Prince, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuu, Julie and Lory are baffled by the child in front of them who looks too much like Koun in his youth to be comfortable. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The news that Koun Hizuri was dead was not well received by Japan.

The body of Koun wasn't found until day break when the surrounding inhabitants woke up and we're shocked to see two cars smashed into each other.

A morning Jogger was the first to investigate the scene, the car behind was just a random man but the car in front.

That's what shocked him and made him immediately call 911 so fast that his keyboard caught on fire.

The ambulance arrived quickly and we're just as shocked to see the popular celebrity just like the surrounding people were, with a wind shield through his chest.

Even though he looked like he was sleeping, they were all experienced enough to know when they saw a dead body.

All tests performed, showed that he was not only dead but he had been dead for several hours due to his body temperature.

They had to carefully get the body out of the seat with the least amount of damage to it before getting it onto a big stretcher.

They had to identify the body to see if this was indeed who they thought it was before documenting the time of death that they estimated he died at.

That's when the hardest job came for them.

Telling his friends and family what happened to him.

The group split into giving the news to the place he works, parents and family about what had happened to him.

The agency took his death hard.

The sound of Julie Hizuri sobs will forever be in their dreams, begging them that it must be some kind of mistake.

His wife was the quietest of them all, but you could tell by the long pauses that she was probably taking it the hardest.

Koun wasn't proclaimed officially dead until his family and friends had seen his dead body with their very own eyes.

So it was with great sadness that Lory informed the media of Kuon death.

Japan was shocked, loyal fans openly cried for their star, tributes were everywhere and the whole of Japan seemed to have gone in mourning even Sho Fuwa, was affected since he worried what would happen to Kyoko.

There was a huge turn out to see the star's burial and touching words were exchanged all around before he was buried.

Time seemed to have stopped but slowly but surely, time seemed to start up again and people went on with their lives.

A parent was never supposed to outlive their own child!

Even though they were all forced to continue with their lives, in their hearts, they believed that Koun wouldn't want to see them mopping from high up in the clouds.

But to live their life to the fullest since his was cut so short.

It never occurred to them, that Koun own soul might not be in the heavens like they first thought but back on earth having being reborn as someone else.

So they were very shocked to see exactly 14 Years later after his death, a white haired and eyes, 14 year Koun.

"Hello, my name is Zander Prince. Pleasure to meet you" the boy said.

They had no idea how special this little boy was.

Ch 7: The connection the past

All three of them stared at the boy in surprised.

Zander blinked and said. "Is there something wrong?" as all three continued to stare at him.

"U-Um, no" Lory quick said, trying very hard not to continue staring because the boy family were giving all three of them strange looks.

"May, we ask how old you are?" Kuu said.

"14, sir" The boy said, well that's what he was told to say when asked about his age.

And Kuu, Julie and Lory kept their shock hidden well when they remembered this year would be the 14 year since Koun death.

"Isn't my little brother just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Karita said, slinging an arm around his little brother's neck and ruffling his hair.

"Nii-san, you know I don't like you touching my hair" Zander said trying to move away and finding his brothers grip very hard to get out of.

"But you need some loving" Karita teased, referring to yesterday night and Zander know it too.

They were all amused to see his face go bright red, clearly there was a story there.

"Mr Prince, your food" A waiter said finding the family out of their seats.

"Oh, thank you" Ezio said as two more waiters showed up to complete the whole set.

"Come on boys, let's finally go and eat" Angela said, and damn it, her voice was still soft like an angel to their ears.

Zander was more than happy to get away from the gazes of his former parents.

"I will see you tomorrow than" Karita said to Lory who nodded.

"Perhaps you can bring your little brother along" Lory said, because he REALLY needed to talk to the young boy and so did Kuu and Julie.

"I'll try but it's all up to him" Karita said wondering why the man would want to talk to his little brother of all people.

He sat down with family and the curtains were closed, blocking the family from view, much to Lory, Kuu and Julie and many others who were captivated by the family's beauty, disappointment.

"...Boss, that boy, he looks like…" Kuu began as he stared at his son look alike, his speech was clogged by deep emotions that he buried within him for years.

Julie was trying very hard to see the boy again, none of them missed how Zander was 14 and it had been 14 years since Kuon death.

"I know." Lory said, it must have been quite a shock for both of them since they Kuon parents but they could not afford to jump to any conclusions yet, since there was a chance that the boy merely just looked like Kuon, the boy was still in his puberty stages and he could turn out looking very different if his mother genes really kick in.

If it does turn out that somewhere deep inside the boy was a shred of Koun and it turns out there was some memories crossed over than they would figure out where to go from there.

The idea that, Kuon may be alive and living on as a 14-year-old boy had never crossed their minds until now.

If and there was a big if, if this was so than he know, that Kuu and Julie would do anything in their power to reawaken all their sons memories within him.

Already Kuu and Julie were looking years younger, Kuon death had been very hard for them to take in and had aged them in appearance, the possibility that they might see their son again was unlikely but real.

Because wasn't it nice to dream?

#The Prince family#

 _I don't like how they were eyeing me_ Zander thought, thinking about what would happen if they discovered he had a full set of memories from his time as a human, plus he was leaving soon, he couldn't live that long on dry land.

How was he going to explain he died and woke up as a Merman in the deepest depths of the ocean?

Even now he could feel his lungs trying to persuade him to go back into the water.

"So the jewellery is going to arrive tomorrow" Their mother informed them quietly, unlike Karita she had been around Human beings a lot longer than he had and had seen both sides of humanity, her husband was the same.

"They will be setting up for the showcase in the morning, the day after tomorrow, the jewels will be hidden until them" She said and by hidden, she meant, she would use her magic to stop any burglars who caught wind of the jewels.

Karita tore into a crab leg and Zander just sat there eating shrimp.

"Raw is better" Karita said talking about the food and they all silently agreed with him.

Raw seafood was better than cooked while they all stayed away from the dipping sauce.

#After dinner back at the house#

To make sure the food had settle in properly they decided to all sit down as a family and watch T.V to allow their digestive systems to do their job.

After all, it wasn't everyday they got to watch T.V. and Zander know Koun wasn't a big fan of Television but here he found out that he missed Television so much.

Even though he didn't have any idea who the people on screen were, he just needed something to keep him busy from seeing his parents and former boss again.

He didn't see Jenkins turn him, to see his charge so engrossed with what was happening on screen.

His charge sat for hours not moving an inch which was a miracle in itself.

Perhaps this was the answer he saw to getting his charge to sit still?

 _But how to get a T.V, working, underwater?_ The man couldn't help but ponder.

# 2 Hours later#

"Come on boys, time to go to bed" Their mother said, amused to see the disappointed looks on both of their faces because they had become so engrossed with what was happened on screen.

But they didn't argue with her and said.

"Yes, mother" They both said as they both got ready for bed dragging their feet.

Ezio wrapped his hands around his wife's hips and kissed her, making her smile.

"And what was that for?" Angela asked, smiling while Jung and Jenkins made up some accuse to walk out of the room.

"Do I need an excuse, to kiss my beautiful wife?" Ezio said, making his wife smile wider, she truly did look beautiful tonight, the diamonds just help to highlight her already beautiful features and he had to fight the strong urge not to glare at the many males eyeing his wife longer than what he deemed necessary.

Unaware that his wife also managed to fight off the urge to glare at the many women looking at her husband as if he was meat.

"Just let me tuck in, Zander into bed and then I'm all yours for tonight" Angela said, kissing him before freeing herself from his grip and walking away, feeling her husband's hungry gaze on her body as she went to find her youngest son.

Zander was already ready for bed when his mother came in.

"Mother?" He said, wondering what she was doing here, she would usually be with father at this time of the night. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother tuck her youngest son in?" She said, honestly, Zander was still a child but he wanted to grow up too fast, he should be enjoying the benefits of being a child to the fullest.

Meanwhile the man in Zander told him that he didn't want to be tucked into bed since he was way too old for that sort of thing, but the child in him, the child that still clung to his mother touch and heat, wanted her to tuck him in.

As usual that side won out.

Curse his body and its embarrassing needs!

His mother stroke his hair while she tucked him into bed while singing a well-known lullaby from deep under the sea, her voice was rich and heavenly to his ears as he couldn't help but snuggle in closer to her, making her smile.

She saw his eyelids start to drop as exhaustion finally kicked in, his seemly limitless energy had finally run out.

When she was sure that he was fast asleep, she kissed him on the forehead and said.

"Goodnight, son"

 _That night, Zander slept feeling the warm touch of his mother's love._

And scene!

Next chapter Karita goes to LME along with Jung. The company itself is shocked by the appearance of such beautiful men. Review! Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kartia and Jung left the house late in the morning, instead of calling a cab, they booked a chofer that would pick them up, it was much more elegant and refined than arriving in a taxi.

Kartia was dressed in a long black top, at the bottom of the top was the image of white chains going from one corner to another, around his neck was a golden coloured checkered scurf, while wearing pure white trousers with golden zips across his knee caps.

Over all of it, was an extremely fancy looking white coat with bits of gold showing up, add that to his nature beauty and white hair and eyes, he looked like royalty or the son of a very rich nobleman.

Just from looking at him from a far, anyone could tell he was no ordinary person, his clothes were of the highest quality that they actually shone in the sunlight.

Jung on the other hand, let his hair flow freely down, to reveal it reached to his shoulders, most of his hair was combed back while a few hair strands were back in front, he wore wearing a very expensive looking black suit, his black designer jacket was over his shoulder.

His looks and outfit gave off the impression that he too was no ordinary man.

The people of LME and the surrounding people were shocked when a luxuriously black limousine pulled in front of the building, that they all happened to be strolling passed or walking into.

The driver of the luxurious vehicle got out, and opened the door to the passenger's seat, a couple of seconds passed before a long slick and black boot appeared, for all the world to see accompanied by the most gorgeous looking teenager that any of them had ever seen in their lives, followed by an equal gorgeous older male that didn't have that special air about him.

Many couldn't help but be memorised by the two's pure beauty as many wondered who the two were.

They were both clearly high class, that's for sure.

Ch 8: The benefactor

Those in LME reception could only stare in shock at the sight of two amazingly beautiful guys, walk through the front door, one of them had an air of pure nobility while the other didn't but that didn't mean he wasn't amazing to look at.

Both of them, either didn't notice that the whole room was staring at them or just didn't care.

Karita and Jung made their way to the main reception women, who were looking at the two gorgeous man with wide eyes and blushes, although, most of the lady's eyes were set on Jung because he was clearly the older one of the two while Karita seemed a bit too young for their tastes.

"Hello" Karita said, amused to see the effect that his voice had on the women in front of him as she tried to look professional but failed to kill the very noticeable blush across her cheeks.

"H-Hello" The women stuttered, wondering why her legs were suddenly feeling very weak and said. "How may I help you?"

To answer the question, Karita turned to his official guardian and Jung approached the desk, which had the result of having the women blush deepened at the sight of the man getting closer to her.

"Well, my charge and I were invited by one Mr Lory Takarada to model and where are supposed to be in Studio 'Z" Jung explained, with pure elegance in his tone and movements.

It was expected from the instructor of the next King.

While the rest of the room, weren't surprised to find out that the man was a foreigner by his strong accent but to them it only added to his overall 'sexiness'.

The women could only stare at him, feeling overwhelmed and incredible special as she said. "O-Of course, I will inform the president of your arrival and if you could go through that door, you will find a map that will direct you to Studio Z"

"Thank you" Jung said, with a gentle smile while many in the room wondered if they man was single before turning to his charge and future king and said in their natural language. " _Prince, after you_ "

And Karita was more than happy to walk through the double doors out of the room, not even a second after they had both left, the people in the room whispered excitedly to themselves.

Especially the women.

Yes, the women who wondered if they could get an autograph or something more.

They all wondered how the president found such beautiful people and wondered if they would see them again later.

#Halls#

" _This seems fairly straight forward, my prince_ " Jung said, whipping out his phone and taking a couple of the map while his charge stood beside him examining the map.

They both ignored how everyone in the corridor were looking at them with wide eyes and blush's on their faces, some, even began to take pictures, in hopes to capture their beauty for themselves.

There was just something about them that made them stand out amongst the crowd.

" _Please follow me, my Prince._ " Jung said, as Karita followed him while posing for any camera's along the way, he had spent quite some time tempering with a phone he had been giving for free and was fascinated with what such a small device could do.

Ten minutes later they both stood, in front of two large double doors that said 'Studio Z' and Karita pushed through the door with Jung following closely behind him.

The people inside were stunned to see two clearly foreign very beautiful males walked into the room.

One had white hair and eyes!

And Karita suddenly found himself staring into the lenses of a professional camera, in the hands of unshaven thirty-year-old man.

"Wonderful!" The man exclaimed, "Just absolutely beautiful!" the image portrayed to him through the camera lenses was simply magical, before the man finally moved the camera out of Karita face and saying. "The president informed me that I would be taking pictures of a very special model so your what he meant"

"Pardon?" Jung just had to say while Karita continued to give the man an owlish look, wondering what was happening.

"Sorry" The man said, rubbing the back of his messy hair, hey, he was one of the best photographers currently in Japan, he could get away with being a little untidy and said. "My name is Hata Yukio, professional photographer and I will be the one taking pictures, today." And now that he noticed the other man beside his model for the day, the man was quite handsome too and ranked high in the wow factor, he didn't know that his profession with staring at natural beautiful things, had deflected most of the mermaid allure or he would have been a bumbling mess like everyone one else in the room who just stared.

"Great!" Karita said, shaking the man hand. "My name is Karita Prince, your model"

The man smiled before shouting to everyone else who had been caught in the two allure. "CAN SOMEONE GET THIS YOUNG MAN INTO THE DRESSING ROOM AND MAKE UP!?" even though the young man didn't really need makeup as far as anyone was concerned, his raw beauty was enough.

Karita found himself carted off by three women who were a bit too free with their hands and were letting out small giggles.

Meanwhile a certain President had just walked through the door, to find most of the room staring at the door that Karita just disappeared to, in his pocket was the pearl that he took from his great granddaughter Julie.

Jung turned to find a certain man who almost ran him not that long ago along with his charge.

"Jung, right?" Lory said, disappointed that he didn't see a hint or hair of a certain fourteen-year-old boy anywhere.

If this man was here than Karita wasn't that far behind.

"I believe we haven't been formal introduced" Jung said, reaching his hand out for the president to shake and Lory couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity with this man, despite his appearance, Lory was reminded of Karita father in mannerism. "Jung, Jung Siren. I'm Karita official guardian when his parents are not around"

Making Lory wonder if Zander also had an official guardian and wondered, just how busy were the two stunning pair usually, to not have time for their own children.

"And does Zander, was it? Does he have a guardian too?" Lory asked, sounding very casual despite how he wanted to shake the man for every detail about the youngest member of the family.

"He does" Jung said, his face hid well how he was inwardly narrowing his eyes in suspicion about why the man seemed so interested in the youngest Prince so suddenly, Lory first mistake was asking about Zander first instead of the Karita who was actually in the building.

Just than Karita came out of the dressing room of hell, wondering what the hell was with human female's stamina and how free their hands were, his presence made everyone turned to him.

To find that his mother features was really shining through, with the little make up applied to his face, they all found that he came across as bewitchingly beautiful and it was only made worse by the fact he was dressed as an angel with wings and all.

Making him look like a genuine angel.

Many gasped, some turned different shades of red while others even shade some tears, wondering if Karita was really an angel in disguise.

"So how do I look?" Karita said, finding the reaction in the room funny.

"Prince, you look wonderful" Jung said, his brain seemed to be the only one functioning today as he looked over his own charge.

"Really?" Karita said, finding that the wings on his back were very detailed.

And with that, they were all shocked back to reality by the photographer flashing before Karita and saying. "You look even better than I thought! Now all you have to do is get into that cage in the middle of the room and look pretty"

"Okay" Kartia said, walking up to the home made cage, not showing how disturbed he was as he remembered all too well the fisher man net that always appeared in a certain part of the sea and getting into the cage, made him feel trapped which was made better by the fact that the door was never locked.

As the man quickly went to his camera and ordered his crew to set up the lights as he instructed.

Karita decided that he might as well give the humans watching, a good show and began to striking poses like a professional, after all, the rumour of Merman's bewitching beauty and allure had to come from somewhere.

He know, how to use his beauty and he used it well.

Lory and the other's found that they couldn't stop looking at the young age with bewitching beauty in the cage, while the sound of a camera snapping pictures was only faint in the background.

There was no doubt in anyone mind that by the time, the pictures developed and came out, Karita Prince would gain a huge occult following.

Only a few people were faintly aware of the boy who walked into the studio accompanied with his appointed guardian.

"Prince" Jung said, greeting the second prince with respect making many eyes peel away from the stunningly beautiful young man and turn to who he was addressing.

Lory eyes widen at the sight of Zander Prince, dressed just as magnificently as the night before.

"Jung" Zander said, looking the man in the eye before spying his brother in a cage and asking. "Jung what is Nii-san, doing?" and more importantly wasn't his brother terrified of being a cage?

"He's modelling, right now" Jung said, spying Jenkins, both of them exchanged a glance greeting with each other.

Kartia noticed that not all eyes were on him and followed those people line of sight to find his little brother in fresh and blood.

And it wasn't his imagination.

His overprotective big brother instincts kicked in and many were shocked to find that he flow out of the cage to get to his little brother, when in actually fact he just jumped, the jump was fuelled by his 'love' for his little brother.

"Zander!" Kartia said, hugging and almost crushing his little brother in the process. "So you did come after all!"

"Nii-san *gasp*, too tight" Zander said, trying to breath.

Karita immediately released him much to his little brother's relief and he said. "Sorry about that"

"You must really love me to-"Karita began.

" **I was bored** " Zander injected.

And Karita became depressed in the corner while Jung want to comfort the oldest Prince making them all sweat drop.

"Zander, right?" An all too familiar voice said as Zander suddenly became really tempted to pretend he never heard the man but thought about of it when he felt a pull.

A pull on his magic core.

He turned towards the man with an almost puzzled look, before he saw Lory right pocket glowing like a Christmas tree.

The man himself didn't seem to realise until he followed his gaze.

Lory seemed just as shocked as he was to find his right pocket glowing like a Christmas tree and immediately pulled the object out.

Something in Zander expression changed when his eyes landed the object in-between Lory fingers.

It was a Pearl.

The same Pearl he had given to a four-year-old human girl.

His own daughter.

And he couldn't help but say.

"Why do you have Julie's Pearl!?"

And Lory eyes widened in shock.

How did this boy know about Julie!?

And scene!

Next chapter, a reunion between Julie and Zander and Kyoko. Yep, Kyoko finally gets her first look at a boy who could only be described as a miniature version of her late Husband Kuon. And Kuu and Juliena aren't the only one shocked by fate. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do own own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

To say, Lory was shocked by this little boy's reaction, was an understatement of a lifetime and how did this boy know about his great granddaughter!?

Could it be that he was the one who gave Julie that pearl, if so, when and how did they meet without him being informed about it!?

This boy looked like he was going to grow up to be a white haired and white eyed, Kuon Hizuri when he reached adulthood!

"How, do you know about Julie?" He said.

"Why shouldn't I know about the girl I gave that Pearl to?" The little boy said, "Why do you have that, when it meant for protection?"

And that solved Lory question, this boy was the benefactor of the pearl.

Somehow in the past this boy and Julie had met and said.

"Would you like to see her?"

And the boy said.

"Huh?"

Ch 9: An unexpected meeting.

16 Year old Julie, had no idea what was about to happen, she and her mother had arrived to work together and she was still desperately, trying to fill her parents large shoes, everyone had such high expectations of her because of who her parents were.

How could she hope to fill such shoes when her lucky charm didn't feel as lucky anymore because her great grandpa hadn't returned it yet!?

She felt frustrated.

She walked down the corridor with her mother when she was suddenly tackled to the ground

"JULIE!" was heard and Kyoko was too stunned to do anything.

Julie quickly recovered and wondered who the hell tackled her to the ground and turned to look up, her eyes met with white eyes.

WHITE EYES!

 _Who!?_ She couldn't help but think.

"Prince!" A male voice said and they all turned towards the voice, both Julie and Kyoko and the surrounding people were stunned to see the most gorgeous man they had ever seen.

"Prince, was it really necessary to tackle the girl?" Jenkins said, he either didn't notice how the whole corridor was looking at him with wide eyes as his unusual red hair looked like it was made out of flames than the actually hair in the artificial sun light or didn't care.

Zander got off of Julie and how he know it was her? It was because he would always know his own daughter anywhere, especially when she looked so much like her mother, he scratched the back of his head and said. "Sorry for that Julie, I was just so excited to see you again"

Only to get a very puzzled look from the girl himself, who you could just see writing on her face, as she wonder who he was and how he know her name.

Kyoko was standing there frozen as the image of a much younger version of her late husband came into view, except for the fact that he had white hair and eyes, she could easily see him becoming a ghost version of her husband or something more solid and said. "K-Kuon?" in disbelief and shock.

And the boy either didn't hear her or thought she was addressing someone else because he showed no reaction to the name.

"Um, excuse me" Julie just had to say, who the hell was this boy and why was he wearing such magnificent clothes? "Who are you?" she just had to say.

The boy expression of joy dropped and he said with a strange look. "Julie, you're kidding right? Have you truly forgotten me? Mr Fishy!"

And just like that it clicked to her, this was the person who gave her the pearl!

Only she know that, she called the person who gave her the pearl 'Mr Fishy'.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" She yelled, while those around her were surprised to find out, she truly did know the boy who tackled her.

"Yep." Zander said, finding her expression of realisation funny, she was so open with her emotions just like her mother.

"Prince, is this the girl that you told me about years ago?" Jenkins said, eyeing the human teenager girl, it has been over a decade since that day and he know Zander didn't really keep track of time.

"Yeah, this is Julie Hizuri" Zander said, "Julie Hizuri, this is Jenkins my appointed guardian"

"N-Nice to meet you" Julie said, shocked by the man own beauty as she stretched out her hand for Jenkins to shake, she didn't expect him to shake and a land a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hizuri" He said smoothly which had the effect of making Julie face go as red as a tomato and she wasn't the only one.

Just staring into those deep eyes of his, was enough to make anyone blush.

Zander stomach growled, ruining the moment as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said to Julie. "Julie, if you don't mind, but do you have anything to eat around here?"

"But Prince didn't you eat before we left?" Jenkin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but i'm a growing healthy boy" Zander said, and Julie and Kyoko couldn't believe how childish he was, the boy was whining in front of his own guardian in public, surely the man would either smack the boy behind, or scold him.

That's why, they were all surprised that the man did no such thing and sighed, saying. "Alright, but you're eating nothing more before dinner or you'll spoil your dinner"

And they got the feeling that this boy was used to getting whatever he wanted, if that little reaction the boy had was anything to go by.

"Miss Hizuri, does this building have a cafeteria or food place?" The man said, turned to the stunned girl.

"U-Um, yeah" Julie said, "I can show you"

"Great, we can catch up on the years we missed." Zander said, walking besides Julie without a care in the world while Julie was wondering how she got into this.

Now people were staring at her for an entirely different reason.

#Cafeteria (10 minutes later)#

The cafeteria staff could only watch in stunned silence as an elegantly dressed 14 year old with the most unusual combination of hair and eyes they had ever seen, walked through the door behind a young Julie and began to point out food without a care in the world and ignored the price tag..

It didn't matter if it was the most expensive thing on the menu like the premium platinum edition meat, it was slapped on the boy's tray by a very gorgeous looking man and then when it came to paying, the pile of food was paid by none other than a golden very official looking and real card.

Just by seeing the card as it gleamed in the artificial light.

They know that this boy was the child of somebody.

Perhaps this kid was child of a foreign supermodel or a superstar, because the boy was undoubtedly pretty and his clothes spoke of foreign heritage if his looks didn't give it away.

Juliena and Kuu Hizuri, who had sat down to eat were, shocked to see the exact boy from the night before, walking through in very elegant clothes and strolling around like he had could buy the whole building, they both very tempted to walk up the boy and talk to him.

They needed to find out if there was even a slight hope that their son was in there somewhere and if they could bring him out before the boy disappeared from their lives forever but they know Lory would use eventually at his disposal to track the boy down especially in adulthood.

Meanwhile Julie wanted to curl up and die from either shock that her childhood friend was apparently the son of someone very important or from the usual amount of attention she was getting when Zander sat down in front of her, on the same table as her with a pile of expensive looking food piled high.

Julie herself only brought an apple.

Zander tray was placed in front of him by none other than his guardian and Julie was beginning to suspect that the man was more like a personal butler than a guardian.

"So..Julie. How have you been these days?" Zander said, holding his fork and digging into a steaming bun, he ignored everyone in the room who were staring at him, Jenkins had settled to sitting not that far away from him, his notebook open to remind himself of Zander schedule and what he planned for Zander next teaching lesson.

"Ah, fine" Julie said, feeling very out there.

Zander frowned, was this really his daughter? He remembered she was a very outspoken child when she was child, where had that very outspoken little girl that drove him half mad, go?

"Well, I spent most of my life stuck at home" He said, eating some more food, it was a shame that there wasn't any real proper seafood here and said. "And when I was allowed out, I want to several places around the world" getting out his phone which Julie and everyone else couldn't help but note how very expensive looking it looked, what with how it was made out of platinum gold.

Zander flicked through it until he stopped and turned to it around to show Julie.

Julie look on the screen and saw a much younger looking Zander in a sunglasses and hat, behind him was some kind of beach with a bunch of people dancing in the background.

"This is me on Miami beach" He said, shocking Julie and she wasn't the only one. "I like to go to lots of famous places all around the world. I didn't even know I would be so popular that I would get invited to a party that was only for adults."

A hand plunked the phone out of his grasp and they looked to see Jenkin looking through the photo's and said. "So this is where you go every time you escaped from your studies, at least I know where to go whenever you disappear again."

 _Is he saying, that, he went to Miami beach alone because he didn't want to study!?_ Julie thought shocked, why was this man so calm and surely someone would have noticed if a child was walking around without a parent!

What kind of parents did he have, to let their own child wonder out there alone to a whole different country!? She couldn't even get a yard away from her mother without the women noticing she was missing!

"And I got several people's phone numbers" Zander said, looking damn proud of himself while others could only look at him in disbelief.

"..hm" Was all Jenkins said, who know that there would be a member of the Royal family who would be so popular with humans, beyond that of basic interactions and how did Zander get this to work underwater?

"I did a lot of travelling" Zander said, turning to Julie. "But i'm sure your life is more interesting than mine"

 _Not really..._ Julie resisted the urge to say, her family would kill her if she ever flow to another country without their permission and said. "I do go traveling sometimes but I mostly stay in Japan" and Zander had the gall to give her a look of pity which had the effect of annoying her.

If he hadn't died, he would have taken her everywhere around the world before she even started school.

"Anyway... Julie. Did you accomplish the goals you set as a child" Zander said, like it was some kind of secret.

Julie gave him a puzzled look, she had goals? And said. "What goals?"

"You know the _Goals_ " Zander said, "You said, when you grow older your were going to become a Mermaid princess and be my wife"

Followed afterwards, was what sounded suspiciously like the sound for Kuu Hizuri choking on bread while Julie herself look like the end had come, everyone else looked highly amused.

"...I s-said, that?" Julie choked out, only to blush very heavy, Zander wasn't ugly at all, if only he was older than her than younger than her.

"Not only that but you said you were going to be a very good housewife one day, and you'll get bigger boobs than mommy so you could wear really tight clothing" He said, above him was an image of Julie in very tight, revealing clothes striking a 'sexy' pose.

He had been shocked and dumbfounded when he heard from his daughter own mouth what she wanted to be and Julie currently had the same reaction that he had all those years ago.

"You said it, with such p-" he didn't get far.

"FORGET!" She yelled, "Forget that I ever said that!"

"But-" He said, while Jenkin struggled to keep his laughter in.

"I SAID FORGET IT!" She said, she automatically lashed out but she didn't get far.

Both of her arms were stopped by none other than Jenkins who was looking not so friendly any more, this _human_ girl, dare to attempt to harm the youngest prince, his charge, that the King himself, entrusted his own son to.

"What were you about to, **girl**?" His voice no longer looked as friendly as it did a second ago and his tone, made her flinch, Juliena, Kuu and Kyoko were already getting up and Zander was half tempted to get up to.

This was his daughter, even if nobody but he know it!

"Jenkins!" Zander said, his guardian immediately released her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hizuri. I was out line" Jenkin immediately apologised. "It's just that I can not live with myself if harm ever came to you." turning to Zander. "Your father entrusted you to me and I intend to honour it"

"..Jenkins" Zander said, while everyone else was shocked that this man was so dedicated to her job.

Just who was this boy, to command such loyalty?

Well they were about to find out.

"Allow me to finally introduced my charge properly" Jenkins said, turning to Julie who was still nursing her wrist. "This is Zander Prince, the second of son of Lord and Lady Prince or Lord and Lady White as they are more commonly known to the world. They both holds seats on the Council of Lynx."

Automatically, all colour drained from Julie face and she wasn't the only one as everyone around them looked on with a now pale face.

The Council Lynx, was a council that was above Kings and Queens of different countries, they had the power to flatten one country if they felt like it, luckily they only meet or interfere if an old law was put in question or being violated, because they had the power to govern the world themselves and abuse that power.

And this boy had parents, that held seats in that council.

This kid wasn't just some random kid they could treat like any child, this child was possibly the most important person in this whole building if it wasn't for Karita.

They all realised, that it would be all, too easy for the boy to go to his parent to complain about this place if he wasn't treated right and the next day, they would not only find the building of work destroyed but everyone would be out of a job, even the Superstars in the room!

Julie looked at her hands with a pale look, what she had been out to do had finally dawned on her, the full weight of what could have happened hit over the head like a ton of bricks, it had been such a natural reaction that she didn't think it would impact her very life if she hadn't been stopped.

So she instantly got up and bowed for forgiveness. "Please forgive me, Prince-sama!"

And Zander wanted to sweat drop, what the heck was the council of Lynx? And why was everyone looking at him like he had the power to end their very lives and nobody would bat an eye? And said. "Julie, please get up, you don't need to bow. Where friends right?"

"F-Friends *Sniff*?" She said, her eyes water and snot running down her nose.

 _KYOKO!_ He thought, with an extreme sweat drop and he said. "That's right, we're friends aren't we?"

Julie nodded happily with a hopeful look in her eyes and Zander looked very uncomfortable and gave Jenkin a look that said 'This is all your fault'

Jenkin had the gall to give him a very bright smile in return.

Because finally his charge was getting the respect he deserved.

And that very night, Billions of yen worth of Jewelry from the sea, entered into Japan.

And scene!

Next chapter, Zander and Karita are introduced to their parents 'friends' and attend their parents showcase for new jewellery for the rich and middle class people. Review/ Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lory wanted to choke, he wanted to sit down to fully process what he just found out out.

Sure, he thought the boy who bore a startling resemblance to Kuon was no normal person, after all, what kind of normal boy could afford to wear such high quality clothing? and, whose family could afford to eat at such a magnificent place as 'Restaurant Grace', a place that even made him slightly pale at the food prices and how much it cost to make a reservation.

It didn't take long for him to learn, that the family who was so close to them that night was actually sitting in VIP section, the section that were only reserved for the truly important people, like presidents, the richest business men and women and royalty.

It was enough to tell him that the boy was somebody extremely important.

But this?

Never in a million years, did he ever think that boy who bore the face of a 14 year old Kuon, was the youngest son of two members of the council of Lynx!

In net worth, that little 14 year old boy was worth a lot more than he was, which irked him to no end but most importantly, he had met two member of the council of Lynx without even knowing it!

If his actions that night had been interrupted as being disrespectful..

He shuddered at what would have happened to his company and everything he had built up until now,

He now saw the whole picture that he was facing, at first he planned to isolate the boy and interrogate him but now knowing the boy's social standing, he would have to take a more gentler approach to getting the answers he wanted.

After all, weren't Zander and his great granddaughter Julie friends?

He couldn't help but wonder what Zander would look like all grown up.

Ch 10: A Party of Jewels.

To say Zander was shocked about his parents position in the world above, would be the understatement of a lifetime.

He didn't have to forge stunnedness when his guardian Jenkins explained to him what the Council of Lynx was, for the tenth time in a row.

Why were his parents so important above land!?

Wasn't it enough for them to be King and Queen of the Merpeople!?

Why were they so involved with the human race!?

But maybe this could work for his advantage?

He wasn't blind to the fact that his former boss and his parents seemed to want to talk to him and get uncomfortably close to him, with his new found importance, the task won't be so easy to approach him and when they did, they would have to phrase their words carefully in hopes he doesn't take offence.

Jenkin had finally finished wrapping his charges tie around Zander neck and asked. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's just right" Zander said, he was dressed in a black custom made suit, his parents must have told the tailor his measurements some time earlier this week.

His brother Karita was wearing something similar to him but instead of a black tie, he had a cloth delicately wrapped around his neck.

What his father wore just highlighted the man as a foreigner, it was the kind of clothes you wouldn't expect to be able to go to the nearest clothing store and just buy, the high quality material, highlighted the man's noble heritage.

His mother on the other hand, looked absolutely stunning in her long black silk dress and red high heels, a large diamond increased necklace around her with pure diamond large earrings,

Anyone from afar can clearly see that her beauty was clearly high classed.

"You look amazing, as usual" His father said, seeing his beautiful wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And so do you" His mother said, as they both shared a heated kiss with each other which made most of the people in the room turn away.

"I believe we're all ready" His father said, looking at his whole family. "Remember to make sure the house is locked up tight" addressing the two men in the room.

"Yes, your majesty" Both of his son's guardians said.

"Now let's go" He said, as his family followed the man to the carriage.

#A Party at a grand building#

The richest of men and women alike from all around the globe gathered in one place to bid on Jewellery that weren't even revealed to the public yet.

The hall was not only large but it also held the finest wine and food from all over the world, if the butlers around the room bending over backwards for any guest who called out them didn't tell you this party was high class than the fancy clothes that all the guest wore would have told you.

This party was by far, the most fanciest party ever held in Japan for over a decade.

It was a very exclusive party, if you weren't invited than the guards at the entrance had full right to throw you out, no matter how nicely you were dressed or who you are.

"Now presenting the Prince family" A well dressed man said, as all eyes turned to the entrance where a very beautiful man and wife was greeted with absolute respected and showered with gifts.

It wasn't anything new for any of them in the room to see Lord and Lady White, but what was new, was the stunningly beautiful boys following behind them that bore a resemblance to both of them.

Making up four stunning people.

It was obvious to anyone in the room who the boy's parents were.

Both Ezio and Angela lead their children to the middle of the room, where they were fully used to the stares the got as they went to socialise with the guests.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Kora" Ezio said, addressing an elderly man and his wife who were both dressed very lovely, both of them were either sporting several pieces of gold and diamond.

"Lord Prince, it's nice to finally meet you again" The man said in posh English. "And I got to say, your wife is looking absolutely stunning, as usual" his eyes tracing Angela hour glasses figure, only to feel a sharp pain on his foot from his wife.

"Lady Prince, you must tell me how you always looks so good, one of these days" His wife said, she didn't blame her husband for staring at the glamourous stunningly beautiful women, in fact she had know the women for years and she still couldn't believe how beautiful the women was, just what treatment was she using to have her skin glow like that?

"Lady Kora, I keep telling you this is natrual" Angela said, smiling. "You look beautiful as well" making the women smile at the compliment.

"So who are the two young boy's behind you, Lord Prince?" Lord Kora said, eyeing the two boys who were contempting on if they should order seawater, he already know who's children they were but he just wanted to be polite.

"Allow me to introduce my older son, Kartia." Ezio said, smiling while Karita stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" The seemly teenage said as he rose, the women in front of him right hand to meet his lips so he could plant a peck on it before smiling.

The elderly women blushed, and she wasn't the only one as many others were affected.

"I see, your eldest son, certainly takes after his mother in beauty" The women's own husband managed to choke out, damn, he had never seen such a beautiful young man in his life.

Angela beamed at the compliment.

"And this is my youngest, child Zander" Ezio finished and Zander came forward and bowed with pride in his stance like he was taught to, after all, one day his brother would hold all the important titles and he would be going to more parties like this.

"Nice to meet you, sir" He said, while his parents eyes shone with pride.

"Oh, such a polite boy, I can clearly see the mixture of his parents in his features" The women said, there was no doubt in her mind that when the boy grow up, he would be very good looking. "But I do wonder who he will tell take after when he's older"

And then their parents began to introducing them to their other guests and 'friends', the daughters of rich and powerful families kept on ogling Karita like he was freshly cut steak and kept on bothering him.

Zander wouldn't be surprised, that through the whole party, Karita was surrounded by women but he did have to wonder what would happen if any of them know his big brother was over a thousand years old and that, because of his ridiculously long life span, they would never be 'Mrs Prince' one day, he was almost certain that Karita just found them amusing, something to occupy a little bit of his time with no deep emotional feeling attached.

Before long, the party had reached 9 pm on the nose and the lights began to dim getting everyone's attention, a very good looking young man that made most of the female population oggle at him suddenly appeared, from the man's darkish skin and wavy half tied back hair, to the jewels on his clothes, the man practically scream, foreigner.

A very hot foreigner.

To join the man was a beautiful young women with pink wavy hair and the most unique set of orange eyes, anyone had either seen, both of them had a microphone in their hands and reeked of Mermaid magic.

Most of the guests wonder how they got in without anyone noticing because they surely would have noticed such a stunning pair.

The lights shone on both of them as the man said. "Thank you all for coming to Japan, this year to be the first to view, next year's collection of Summer Jewellery"

Many were memorised by the sound of the man very voice, it was so smooth to their ears and they were loving his accent.

"And as always" The female said, "You can be the first to get your hands on, Jewellery that the world hasn't seen yet through tonight's bid, shall we begin?"

"By the way, this auction is brought to you by Lord and Lady Prince, so make sure to thank them on the way out" The man casually throw in, as many turned to the stunning married couple who waved.

The curtains behind them opened up to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring anyone had ever seen, you could just feel the 'ooo's' and 'awes' in the room as many ogled the diamond with a predatory gleam.

"First up, this here, is the latest addition to the Trilogy collection" The man said, "Not only is the diamond very big and very impressive to look at but each ring is embed with red sapphires, if you like, you can have your own name engraved into the frame so your ring can truly be one of a kind"

And then the women said, "Betting started at ten million yen"

"20 MILLION YEN!" Someone shouted, determined to get that ring for his wife.

"And we already have one from Lory Jemady" The man said.

"80 MILLION YEN!" Someone shouted.

"100 MILLION YEN!" Another person shouted.

And thus began a betting frazy of ridiculously high prices, Zander couldn't contain his shock as the Price kept on climbing higher and higher, it was ironic since his wife always called him an unnecessary big spender, if she was in this room right now, she would have fainted the moment '100 Million Yen' was called out.

It was like he had stepped into a different world, a world filled with billionaires and royals, where people could afford to spend money carelessly with no worries.

"So 2 Billion Yen?" The man said, looking around, as if he waiting for someone to make a higher offer and said. "Going once...going twice...SOLD TO THE WOMEN IN BEAUTIFUL RED!"

The women whole body was littered with expensive jewellery, for face was of joy as she realised she won and would collect her prize after the party, and have the money transferred.

"Now onto the next item of the night" The women said as the piece of jewellery was carted off to be documented as being sold and to whom.

Than in came a massive, a beautiful crafted solid gold ring in it's place, you could just feel the interest in the room, who know Merpeople were so skilled in craftsmanship?

"Let's start the bidding at 5 million yen" The man said, since this piece was made out of one, kind of metal and not a combination of expensive metals, it was only fair to start this low.

And that was how the night want, as more Jewellery came in, the building itself was filled with people screaming outrageous prices, Zander couldn't help but wonder what his parents would do with all that money because they clearly didn't need it.

Karita plopped himself down next to his little brother, in his hand was a glass of sea water, the merman looked like he enjoying his freedom from tonight's stalkers.

" _To think our parents lives will be something like this_ " The eldest Prince said, speaking in their normal language. " _I, always wondered where our parents went, when they disappear for days even months on end. To think they are mingling with the humans_ "

" _But isn't it good they have a good relationship with Humans?_ " Zander said.

" _Well it's good, Humans are entertaining and funny creatures_ " Karita said, and not for the first time did Zander wonder if his brother saw humans as just a source of great entertainment. " _I would trade hanging out with a bunch of humans over being the next King any day._ "

" _But if you did that, the Kingdom would suffer, Big brother._ " Zander said, with a sweat drop, even he understands the importance of duty, if his brother suddenly disappeared then the kingdom was in trouble, how was he supposed to fill in for his older brother role?

" _Haha, that's true._ " Karita said, " _But being Human just seem so much better. But of course I would never trade my life for being Human. Can you imagine, the next Prince turning his back on his species to be a human? You have to be crazy to do that._ "

"... _Right_ " Zander said, thinking back to the first few weeks of his new life, how all he wanted to do was return back to his old life, walk through that door, embrace his wife and daughter into a hug, kiss them and never let them go.

It looks like that dream was over and he truly was dead, he had to accept that, that, that life was over, that everyone would eventually move on without him and it wasn't a good idea to stay in the past and keep moving forward.

" _So Little brother_ " Karita said, with a slyly smile that made Zander look suspiciously at him.

" _Do you find anyone here cute?_ "

The effect was Zander choking on air.

# 4 hours later#

It turns out, Karita was merely scouting out for any girls to keep his little brother away from, in case something 'happened'.

It was long and tiring night but finally it was over.

Both boys eyes felt like lead, they might appear older but their minds were very much like children, even if Karita was an elderly one.

Their bodies were telling them to sleep.

"Thank for coming, Miss Potter" Angela said.

"Thank you for providing such wonderful jewellery" The women said, as she finally left with her bag full of super expensive jewellery.

"I think, that's the last of them" Ezio said, he always felt drained being surrounded by so many humans for so long, especially when all they do is gawk at you. "I know we made a hefty sum tonight and the money would go into improving this country, like usual."

"Karita, Zander where leaving.." Angela began, only to trail off when she saw her two boys snoozing next to each other on a couch.

Their bodies were using each other to not completely slum to one side.

"They're so cute" She cooed, quietly getting her camera out to take pictures. "It would be a shame to wake them"

"Let's give them an hour before we wake them" Ezio said, he too couldn't resist the call of a parent.

Something it was great to be one.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Prince family are back under the sea and there is a six year time skip, Zander finds himself highly disturbed by the appearance of his adult self when he's sent to Japan on a business trip, which means, he needs to be seen as an adult to the world above due to the time and he isn't the only one shocked by his appearance as many can't help but point out how much he looked like Kuon Hizuri from twenty years earlier. Review/ Fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Zander Prince let out a moan, when he found himself caught in a magical bubble, it had been six years since he had stepped foot in Japan, he had said goodbye to his friend Julie who was very sad to see him go.

He tried to ignore how you could practically see her family trying very hard, not to kidnap him for interrogation on something behind her, but they managed to stop themselves from doing so and allowed him to go with his family, back home.

There was no doubt in his mind that Lory Takarada, began to been to look for his address for the past six years in hopes that he would turn up by coincidence and 'accidently' leak his address to the rest so they could 'concidentally' show up too in hopes of developing a relationship with him.

But he thanked god, that no Human could find him underwater especially when they all thought he was human, he had never been so happy to be around people who know he was and what he was, he had made friends with other Merchildren once he just let himself go and just act plain childish.

His parents were happy to hear that he had made some friends with the Merchildren, since they were both worried that he was anti-social and wouldn't grow up to find proper friends his age.

He hadn't really changed in six years, he had gotten slightly bigger and his hair was longer.

"Caught you" Jenkins said, "Your not escaping today, little Prince" and his charge pouted.

"Ahh" Zander said, over the years he had dove into his childish nature.

"No, than Prince." Jenkins said, "Your parents wish to speak with you"

And Zander had to wonder why his parents wanted to talk to he was dragged back to the palace sulking.

Ch 11: The inside shines through

"Ah, Zander" His father said, huge as ever as he looked on at his tiny son in a bubble making him raise an eyebrow, wondering why his son was in a bubble.

Jenkin immediately released the magic around Zander and the bubble disappeared, allowing the Merboy to swim independently once again.

"Please forgive me, your majesty and my queen. Zander was trying to escape from his studies again" Jenkin said, making Zander puff his cheeks out, gaining a couple of laughs from his giant mother.

"It's alright" his mother said, sitting beside her husband, looking as beautiful as ever. "Jenkins you may go"

"Yes my queen" And with that, his appointed guardian left and closed the door behind him.

"Zander, please sit down" His father said and Zander found a nearby rock in front of his parents to sit down on.

"Zander, I'm sure your aware that I and your mother will be going to the surface in a few weeks time" His father said and he nodded, he wondered what this had to do with him but the man was getting to that. "However one of our important business partners have asked to meet us in Japan but we clearly can't go"

And that's when they dropped the bomb on him.

"We told them that we, would have you stand in for us" His mother said, making his jaw drop.

They said what!?

"From Jenkins reports, you are very good with dealing with humans" His father said, while his youngest son stared at him with an open mouth.

"Zander close your mouth, you'll catch worms" His mother said, making him close his mouth instantly.

"But don't I get a say in this? Can't you said Karita to do it?" Zander said, there they were again running their mouth without thinking. "I mean, how long had it been since I was last seen on the surface? Eight, ten years?"

"It's been six years" His mother said, making him look at her in surprise, it's been that short!?

"Six years!" He said, "Shouldn't I be a human adult by now? I still look very much like a child and who would pay for the trip?" Plus he was pretty sure, all of the people he used to know as Koun was still alive and kicking especially Lory, the old man was too stubborn to kick to the bucket just yet.

"Son, are you human or a Merman?" His mother said, as his father raised an eyebrow. "We'll just use Magic just like last time, of course you'll be above water for a month"

"A MONTH!?" He said, there was no way, he could avoid all those people and this time, he didn't have his parents to protect him from them.

"Don't worry, we'll call you from time to time." His mother said, with twinkling eyes, knowing he liked to be sung to every night and he blushed, getting the message. "Plus we're interested in seeing what you would look like when you're an adult. Would you look more like me or your father."

What kind of irresponsible parents, did he have!?

All he could do was stare at the two who he called his father and mother in disbelief.

"Did you get everything, Jenkins?" His father suddenly said, and the man slowly came out from the corner not looking sheepish at all, that he ears-dropped.

"Yes, your majesty" The man said, while Zander could have swore he saw the man leave the room.

"Please take Zander to that room" His mother said, and before he could protest he found himself once again in that bubble and being carried away from the throne room and into another room, guarded by two merman who bowed once they saw the youngest Prince and let them through.

Minutes later, a tone of steam was emitted from the door and the guards didn't even flinch back, they ignored their youngest Prince screams as his body was once again forced to age thousands of years until he looked like a twenty year old, human young man.

Jenkins could handle the transformation much better than his charge because he had a much higher pain tolerance, and merely looked at his unconscious charge and couldn't help but be surprised by the strange mix of genes he was seeing before picking his charge up and going to make preparations for their leave.

2 hours later, Zander woke up with a soft moan, his head was killing him, he felt something press against his lips and he instantly took, even though he had yet to see what it was, nobody was stupid enough to try and poison him, his headache was starting to go away.

"I see...your awake, now, Prince" A familiar voice said and he looked up to find Jenkins had aged, a lot.

That's when memories hit him at full force.

He was going to Japan, dam!

"What time is it?" He asked, before his eyes widened.

What happened to his childlike voice that he was so used to hearing? He had to wonder, now it sounded disturbingly like the voice he would hear every time he dreamt of being Koun.

Now that he looked around, this wasn't his room and he felt unnaturally dry.

He was above the surface.

He sat up and felt the sheets that were too dry to be the one's he was so used to, Jenkins seemed to understand him and got out a mirror and presented it to him, he had already taken a picture to send to his parents.

Zander couldn't believe the image that was staring back him.

It was him.

Well not the him, but of Koun, the man he once was, except for, he had white hair and eyes that was proof that he was from the White family, honestly he had never been more scared of his mere image before.

Just give him a white dressing gown and you could swear blind that the Ghost of Koun Hizuri was haunting the place.

In his childlike form, you couldn't really tell who he would grow up as but now he was an adult and it was staring you right in the face, he was sure he would make several people's head turn by his mere presence and soon the press would be shouting how the late Koun Hizuri had come back from the dead, twenty years later

"Jenkin's, I can't go out like this" Zander said, yes he really can't go out like this, if he stepped out in broad day light, he was sure the whole of Japan would be in uproar.

"Prince, you'll get used to." Jenkins said, unaware that his charge was a ticking time bomb that would explode the moment he stepped outside in broad daylight. "I'll tell you what, you can stay in this room for a day and I'll buy you the most expensive candy I can find" while of course avoiding chocolate like the plague.

Zander found himself curse his childish instinct as he instantly perked up and said. "Really?"

Jenkin nodded while Zander gave a childish smile at the prospect of expensive candy.

He stay in his high class hotel room for a full day, it was all good except for the trips made by a member of staff arriving at his door, only to leave wide eyed and swearing, that they just saw the ghost of the late Koun Hizuri from twenty years before.

But it didn't last long and Jenkin had to drag him out of bed when his day was up, the feeling of the cold shower on his skin did it's job of waking him up and he groaned while he ate his promise pack of gummy worms.

It was a good thing he didn't have time to grow hair on his chin so he didn't have to shave so he only had to splash his face with water and brush his teeth.

Jenkins helped him wear his clothes for the day, he wore a white shirt open at the top with a fancy, black and white patterned jacket and fancy trousers with black expensive shoes.

He looked every bit, the rich successful young 'man' he was and when the limousine came to pick them up, they both looked like a million yen, he was either a model or a famous movie star walking with his agent.

All the passing Byers, could do was look at the extremely glamorous looking pair with wide eyes, those who were really into the movie industry jaws hit the floor at the sight of a white haired and eyes Koun Hizuri, looking just as youthful as they last saw him but for some reason he looked even more glamorous than the last time they saw him.

People got out their phones and took pictures before the pair disappeared into the limo, within ten minutes Zander could see several suspicious looking black vans were following behind them.

"So, Prince, we're do you want to go first?" Jenkins said.

"Can we visit my human friend?" He said, he hadn't seen Julie in a long time and he wanted to see how she had matured into a women, since the last time he saw her and sweat dropped heavily at her antics.

And if the driver was surprised to hear a language that was clearly not Japanese or English, he didn't show it.

"But Prince are you sure, she'll be there? It has been six years." Jenkins said, it wasn't good if the Prince was getting too attached to a human, human beings came and go within a blink of an eye for beings who have lived for thousands of years.

"I can feel my Magic calling out to me" he said, and that was all Jenkins needed to know as he told the Driver to head for LME.

The man didn't need to be told twice, they were paying for his services for a whole month.

So imagine LME surprise when a black limousine parked in front of the building, there was no large group of screaming fans you would expect from a high class celebrity or a red carpet being drawn out for them.

They all waited for the driver to come out and open the door to the passengers seat to see who this person was, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next.

First came an slightly older looking man, too old to be classed as young but the person that came next had most of their jaws dropping.

It was a guy who could passed as the Ghost of the late Koun Hizuri.

Should they call a Priest?

And scene!

Next chapter, the people of LME find themselves staring at the image of the Ghost of Koun Hizuri walking through the halls, trying to track down a twenty two year old Julie who is just as shocked everyone else to see a guy who looked very much like her father walk through the door claiming to be her friend Zander. This is the chapter where Lory finally gets his hands on him and shows him pictures of a guy named Koun. Review/ Fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

To say the people of LME were shocked to see a guy who looked like Kuon Hizuri back from the dead, sporting white hair and eyes with a different hair cut.

All the people that they passed could only look on with wide eyes, as the impossible walked straight passed them, both Zander and Jenkins approached the reception area, where wide eyed women were looking that with gaping mouths.

All they could do was gasp at the sight of a guy, that they were sure was very much dead and buried six feet under.

Meanwhile in what used to be Lory office, one wide eyed Koike Takarada was calling father as fast as possible.

Lory Takarada would be here within minutes.

"H-Hello" the women spluttered, while she was staring very hard at the Koun look a like. "C-Can I help you?" She said.

The man who was the cause of the trouble in the very room, head suddenly shot up and his eyes turned in a certain direction.

"No. We know where to go" Zander said, and everyone in the room eyes bulged at how much his voice sounded like the late Koun Hizuri own.

But before anyone could stop them or take a photograph, the man turned to one of the door and began walking towards it. The red haired, extremely good, older man followed the Koun look a like.

Ch 12: Zander is...

Zander know fully well the impact he had on his surroundings, they were going to find out eventually anyway, the media would probably never keep quiet when 'Koun Hizuri' had seemly 'risen' from the grave, and walking the streets of Japan.

It's seemed like yesterday, he walked through these very halls, but never in his life did he think he would be walking through these halls like this and in such a shocking way.

Well it wasn't hard to find, his daughter in soul, Julie, however he was surprised that she kept the bracelet he got her all those years ago, since he could still feel it's magic.

But he wasn't surprised to see certain people in the room, he poked his head around the corner, it was like a bash of all the people who used to know him including his old manager Yashiro, who was looking quiet old himself.

He found Julie next to her grandmother but the thing in her hand had him stopping and staring.

She was a baby and it looked just like him!

He was a grandpa!

Zander didn't know how to respond to the fact he had become a grandpa in soul, he wanted to spend time with his grandchild and be there, unlike when Julie was growing up but chose happiness over the fact, it wasn't too late for him as he wrapped his hands around her waist and said.

"Julie"

All movement in the room stopped as all eyes turned to the man who was currently hugging, Julie Hizuri.

The women was looking very shocked as well.

"Julie, I've missed you so much" He said, and the women eyes turned to him slowly to the man who dared to intrude on her, when she was clearly married and had a baby in her hands.

She almost dropped her baby when she came face to face with white eyes and the face of none other than her father.

Who was dead.

Yes, very much dead.

The man had been dead for almost twenty years!

So he was a...

GHOST!

Zander was shocked when, Julie quickly distanced herself and began to do an exorcism ritual in hopes of sending his spirit to the afterlife.

Zander sweat dropped heavily while Jenkin was looking at the women like she turned out to be a mermaid in disguise.

"...K-Koun?" A small voice said, so quiet but it was a heard through the whole room as everyone turned to the voice including Zander himself to meet those eyes that he feel in love with all those years ago, but on a much older women.

All his past life parents and manager could do was gape.

Nobody said anything as they just stared at each other, however somehow Kyoko had closed the gap between them in that short time and hit him.

Hard.

Kyoko ignored how her fist stung, it was like hitting a rock.

Zander eyes widened, feeling the unexpected pain in his chest area, as Kyoko looked down with a glare that could freeze hell over and shouted.

"KOUN, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO RAISE ONE CHILD ON MY OWN! AND NOW YOU SHOW UP!?" Kyoko yelled, she hated this man, and yet she still loved him so much. "SAY SOMETHING YOU JERK!"

There was a beat of silence.

How would this man explain, how he left this woman for twenty years to raise a little girl by herself and why did he look so young?

But Zander opened his mouth and said.

"Who are you?"

Kyoko and everyone else blinked.

"What?" Kyoko said.

"I said, who are you?" He said, more clearly this time. "And what right do you have to hit me? Not even my own parents have raised a hand at me once. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Wh-" Came Kyoko reply only to be cut off by, what was Koun saying? Why was he glaring at her?

"PRINCE!" Jenkin's yelled, as he rushed to his charge with a first aid kit, the man immediately lifted his shirt and looked at where the small bruise that Kyoko made was, and immediately went to heal it.

He was filled with rage, he would have the women job for this.

How dare a human women hit the youngest prince of the Mermaid royal family?

"Prince, tell me if it hurts anywhere else" Jenkin said, as his charge nodded, while everyone was wondering what was going on.

Jenkin eyes turned to the offending women who dared laid a harmful hand to his charge, Kyoko recalled at the hatred in the man's eyes as the man said in a very dark tone.

"How dare you lay hands on my charge." The air around the man was strange, as he got up and said.

"I will make sure to ruin you and level this whole building by the end of the week."

And Kyoko couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her back.

"I don't think that would be necessary" A voice injected, as they all turned to the intruder who was an old looking man, only those who weren't new to the company, know who this was man was.

Lory Takarada, in the flesh.

The now old man, went and bowed to the white haired man who looked like Koun and said. "Please forgive, this woman, emotions ran high and she made a mistake without thinking." shocking everyone in the room.

Zander got into a thinking pose, an extremely childish expression that seemed so out of place on Koun own, before he nodded, he wouldn't tell his parents about this and said. "I'll forgive the women...for now"

"Thank you" Lory said, not wanting to have the business he put his blood, sweat and tears into, destroyed, and he had a sneaky suspicion he know who this man was and said. "Mr..." Waiting for the man to confirm his suspicion.

"Zander. Zander Prince" He said, shocking everyone in the room.

This was Zander!?

That little boy they all remembered and in such extravagant clothing!?

They all wondered what the boy would look like growing up but they didn't think he would turn into Koun's clone!

"Z-Zander?" Julie said, in shock and she wasn't the only one.

"Nice, to meet you again, Julie" Zander said, with that smile they all know too.

Kyoko eyes were so wide that people were worried that they might pop out of their eye sockets, as she realized just what she had done and to who.

She too had heard just who this boy turned man was and his position in the world.

And she punched him.

"Mr Prince, can you come with me, if only for a little bit" Lory said, continuing to be polite and everyone now know why.

"I suppose I could" Zander said, "If you don't plan on hurting me, because when I'm around Julie, I always end up hurt" he moaned and they were all shocked by how age meant nothing to him and he was so still as childish as ever.

Well Jenkin wasn't shocked one bit, after all Zander was still very much a child even if he was in the body of an adult.

"I promise, no harm will come to you" Lory said, he didn't want the man to leave and pretty much flatted this place a day later.

"Really?" Zander said, with his eyes sparkling as he straightened up and said. "than take me"

"Prince..." Jenkin's said, his charge really needed to be more cautious around humans.

#Lory's old office#

For an hour or so, Lory son was out so Lory could use his old office once more and said "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks" Zander said, because it had chocolate and he would be sick for days and he didn't want that.

Jenkins was outside, waiting for his charge, for some reason the man wanted to speak to Zander alone and that didn't bode well with him, at all.

"So Zander what brings you back to Japan?" Lory said, and the man couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't find the boy turned man for the past six years despite using all his resources at disposal.

"Business" Zander said, "My parents trusted me to handle a business meeting with a client and I thought while I'm in Japan, why don't I meet Julie and here I am"

"I see..." Lory said, disappointed in the man's reasons and said. "Zander, do you know you why you were hit, a couple of minutes ago?"

"Is it because, you have not quiet sane people in the building?" Zander said, and Lory wanted to defend that but than he thought about himself and all those weirdo's that walk through the walls he built everyday and couldn't say anything to defend himself.

"No, it's because of this" Lory said, sliding a picture over to the young man who looked at it, his eyes widening partially in shock and said. "This is an image of a good friend of mine, his name is Koun, he was the husband of the women who punched you and father of your friend Julie"

And Zander didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at the almost identical image of himself.

"This man has been dead for twenty years" Lory said, with sorrow in his eyes and said. "I confirmed it with my own eyes and many others have seen it too. You looked just like him before he died that people can't help but get interested. I had my suspicion when you were just a boy but seeing you now..." He didn't know what he was hoping for, a slight ting of recognition in his eyes or something and said. "Zander, have you ever had strange dreams that you can't explain or visions in the past?"

Zander, was still looking at the picture of his former self, when Lory popped the question, it still haunted him, now that he thought about what his old body would look like after twenty years of not being taken care of and inwardly shuddered and said. "Now that you mentioned it..I've had this recurring dream about this little girl and women coming out to me, the women would call me 'honey' and the little girl would call me 'daddy' and something about a teddy bear in a blue ribbon. I usually just brush it off as nothing and when I finally told someone about them, they told me that I might have been dreaming about a past life"

"A past life?" Lory said, he had never really thought of that, it had been something he brushed off because it was unbelievable.

"Jenkins told me, that some people ended up being born with some knowledge about their past life, while other's have a recurring dreams and stuff like that" Zander said, in a very childish way. "Nobody is sure how this is possible but it exists. Jenkin told me that I was probably an ordinary salary man in my past life or something, he said as I grow older those dreams would begin to vanish. I think I died in a car crash, well at least that's what the small glimpse, I get from to time to time did, somethings my chest hurt's as if I was sta-"

And before the man could ramble on, he found himself being embraced by the older man, confusion was clear on his face.

"Zander..." Lory began, with tears in his eyes "You weren't an ordinary business man in your past life"

"I wasn't?" The much younger man said.

"You were Koun Hizuri"

Koun was alive.

Even though he wasn't himself.

Koun was alive.

And that was all that matter to Lory Takarada, as he embraced the younger man with tears in his eyes and a heart full of joy.

And scene!

Next chapter, the gang find out that Zander has Koun soul in him even though he doesn't 'remember' anything from that life, Julie is extremely weirded out that, she finally meets the man who birthed her but in a body of her childhood friend. Kuu and Julie are just happy that their son is alive even though he doesn't remember either of them. Review/ Favourite and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"What?"Kuu Hizuri said, convinced he heard wrong, as he stared at the man who used to be his boss and still long time friend.

"Did you just say, our son's, very soul is housed inside our granddaughter, childhood friend, Zander?" Julie said, in clear shock and disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe but I honestly, believe Zander has some memories of his time, as Koun" Lory said, knowing it was hard to take in. "Zander, told me, that from a young age, he's being having dreams that he couldn't explain. He believes those dreams are little snippets of his past life. He described to me perfectly the teddy bear that was found in Koun's car on the day of his death. He's also, sometimes has unexplainable chest pains, since he was young. I asked him, to point out to me where the pain usually came from and he pointed, without hesitation to the very spot that caused Kuon death. I didn't think him, meeting Julie was a coincidence, but actually fate"

And both Kuu and Julie couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes, Zander, that once little boy they had met all those years ago and now was looking very much like a silver haired Kuon Hizuri.

Could really be their son, even if it was in spirit only.

But he was so happy...

They all couldn't help but go back to how bright Zander smile was, clearly he had, had a very good childhood growing up, away from bullying and taunts that Kuon experienced.

They couldn't imagine, their son growing up all over again, with another family.

They had to see the proof with their own eyes first, after all, Zander hadn't shown them anything reminiscing of Kuon at all.

Kuon and Zander, were so different from each other, just like light and day.

They wouldn't believe it until they see for themselves, if Zander really had Kuon's soul.

Ch 13: The spirit of a judgemental father.

"Z-A-N-D-E-R. Can you say Zander?" Zander said, talking to his grandchild in soul, trying to make the baby's first words, be his name.

Julie, had allowed him to hold her child, and boy did it bring back memories of him, holding a baby Julie in his arms.

Julie, was more than a little surprised by how gently he held her child, as if he had years of experience behind him, while Kyoko who was standing further away, not sure how to approach when she had basically slapped him.

She could almost see the image of Kuon from 20 years ago, holding their child for the first time behind Zander.

"Prince, your surprisingly good at this. You look like you've taken care of a baby, before." Jenkins said, and for a moment Xander had forgotten he existed, the man was also surprised that his charge looked to be handling the human baby well, instead of accidentally hurting it.

Just than, Kuu and Julie came in and they almost stopped at the image of Xander taking care of their great grandchild, reminding them strongly of the day's, Kuon was constantly calling them, asking for advice on, how to take care of a child.

Kuon, had been absolutely clueless at first in fatherhood, before they stepped in to help him, and pass on their god sent knowledge.

"What can I say? Something, about this just feels familiar somehow" Zander said, as both Julie and Kuu shared a look before he turned to Julie and said. "What's the baby's name?"

"Kuon" She said, much to his surprise, which they all caught. "He was named after my father. He died when I was child."

"Oh" He said, the fun mood in the room, suddenly turned into ice.

It was suddenly very awkward in here.

Luckily, Jenkins was there to lighten the mood.

"Prince, are you hungry?" The man said and Zander eyes sparkled, the only way Zander's eyes could.

"Julie" He said, giving Julie a teary eyed look, as she sweat dropped at the silence message between them, he wanted her to take her child from him, so that he could eat like a pig.

She took her child from his arms and it was like he was given the kiss of life, as he said with a 100 watt smile. "The cafeteria is still where I remember it, right?" Had they moved it? He hoped not, before he sniffed the air and said. "It hasn't moved at all."

And they all couldn't help but think.

 _What are you? A dog?_

What was this obsession with food he had, but nothing could have prepared Kuu, Julie and Kuon, to see the return of the famous Kuon Hizuri walk, as Zander used his tall legs to decrease the distance between him and the cafeteria.

It had been absent for 20 year's and now it was back, as if it never left, Jenkin trailed behind him while Kyoko jaw was practically dropping as he walked away and both Hizuri elders, were looking on with wide eyes.

Julie had no idea, why her mother and grandparents eyes, were suddenly glued to Zander disappearing back and were trying to follow him out.

Meanwhile, the talent, who had been in the company when Kuon Hizuri was still alive and walking through the halls, were having heart attacks at seeing the revival of the Kuon hizuri walk, alive and well, being used by a man that could be called the second coming of Kuon Hizuri.

But the expression on his face was clearly not Kuon's own, Zander entered the cafeteria like a man on a mission.

He was already waiting for Jenkins to pay, when the man came in, with a stack full of food.

One glaring difference between Kuon and Zander, Zander taste buds had yet to die and were still alive and kicking, enjoying themselves.

"Who's, that?" Said a much newer talent, as many young women were glancing his way, not at all deterred by the mountain of food, in front of him.

Was he a new talent?

Maybe, they should talk to him, later?

It seemed Zander was destined to be popular, no matter what age he looked like.

The merboy in a human man's body, finished his food in record breaking time, while Jenkin's just had a plate of vegetible's.

"Finished, already?" Jenkin said, where was all that food going to?

"Let's go see, Julie, again before we leave" He said, because as much as he wanted to hang out with Julie, he realized she was now an adult and they just couldn't play, like they used to all those years ago.

And not for the first time did Jenkin wonder about Zander fascination was with Julie, was it because she was the only human, that know what he was?

If he remembered correctly about human memories, what people actually remember was no were as strong as theirs, the girl had probably forgotten what Xander was.

They both got up, and jenkin followed Xander since he could tell where Julie was from his magic, and came to a room that was filled with mirrors, he saw Kyoko and Julie, along with the old president of LME and his old life parents, plus a much older looking Yashiro, his old manager.

But what he didn't expect to see, was an unknown man who looked to be about Julie age, pushing around a baby pushchair with Kuon jr in his arms.

The young man, looked like the kind of person you would expect in a boy band, but what instantly draw his attention was the gold ring on his middle finger.

The same types as Julie own.

One word came into his mind.

Husband.

His father instinct's were kicked into overdrive before he know what was happening, as he made his way towards them.

"Zander?" Julie said, noticing him first as he approached with a smile, all to eerily similar to one Kyoko had experienced all those years ago.

Yashiro was looking gobsmack seeing a silver haired and eyed Kuon Hizuri in the flesh.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, before I leave on business" He said, still smiling, you could just see the shocked looks as he turned slowly to the man, who had been staring at him in surprise.

He didn't know that Julie know such a handsome and well built man.

The guys hair was white!

"...And who is, this?" Zander said, and you could practically see the of sharp pointy ice above the man.

"Zander, let me introduced you to my husband. Katsu." Julie said, as Zander got out his hands for the man to shake.

Katsu, felt like his hand was being crushed the moment he took the hand as Zander smiled an innocent, looking smile and said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julie's childhood friend, Zander. Please, take care of her"

Behind him was none other than the gates of hell, calling for his blood.

 _What is this pressure?_ Katsu couldn't help but think, it felt like he was in front of a overprotective father.

Before Zander leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You will, take care of her _ **,**_ _ **right?**_ " His voice promising pain, if he did not.

Sending shivers down his spine as he suddenly began to nod and say. "Y-Yes, sir. Of course, I'll take good care of her."

He was sure, this man would skin him alive, if something happened to Julie.

"Good" He said, still smiling before he noticed how the whole room was staring at him.

Katsu finally came to his senses and realized, he had just called a man he was sure was younger than him, sir.

He could have sworn, this man seemed older just than.

"What?" Zander said, smiling that childish smile of his.

"...Prince, what was that?" Jenkins said, he asked the question they were all wondering.

"What was what?" He said, looking honestly confused.

Silence.

Long, hard, silence was hung up in the air before somebody finally broke.

"Zander" Lory said, as the man looked at him.

"Yes, Julie's boss" He said, but what the old man said, made him and Jenkins do a double take.

"Would you consent to Hypnosis?" Lory said.

.

.

"Huh?" Zander said, after the question finally got through to him, even Kyoko and the other's were looking at the man with wide eyes.

"What?" Jenkins said.

"After seeing everything, I am now convinced that you house the soul of Kuon Hizuri" Lory said, making everybody look at him in shock. "Meaning, it is very possible that Kuon still lives in you and you have inherited his memories, even if you don't remember who you were in your past life. Would you consent if we use hypnosis to access those locked away memories and bring Kuon out so that we can properly say goodbye?"

"What's, going on?" Julie said, why did her great grandfather think her friend Zander had her father's soul?

Suddenly those who were hit hard by Kuon death, suddenly know why Lory was suggesting this.

None of them, had a proper chance to say goodbye.

Kuon death had been so sudden, that they were still hurting to this day.

If there was even a slight chance that they could see him, one more time, even if he was in a different body...

Wouldn't they take it?

Just to ease the ache in their heart's.

There was just a certain look in Lory eyes when he said it, that Zander couldn't look away from, knowing fully well the dangerous of Hypnotism, which he was certain had become more advanced in 20 year's.

But wasn't this a chance to be himself, after so many years?

Would he finally be able to switch, the uncontrollable childish part of him and his merchild instincts, if he went through with it?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had realised something terrifying.

The Kuon, part of him was slowly disappearing.

And as time went by, he lost a little bit more of who he original was, eventually he would forget about Kuon completely and that what terrified him.

He would eventually become, Zander, in not just body, but in soul as well.

 _But if he could become Kuon again... one more time. Wasn't it worth the risk's?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Jenkins cast's a spell on Zander to keep the fact he's a merperson a secret and Zander goes under hypnosis. Jenkin's is interested in hearing about Zander life, when he was human while the rest are reduced to shock and tear's, when they are presented with clear proof that Zander is the reincarnation of Kuon and Julie, finally meets the man who was her father. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Prince..." Jenkin's said, looking at his charge with worry. "Are you sure, you want to do this? Do you want a human, poking around your head?"

In the end, he would have to report this to the King and Queen, knowing it would cause an uproar, there was no way, the human's, that know the Prince's secret, would be left alone, their memories would be wiped clean and Zander's human friend, would forget he even existed.

Zander was all too aware the dangers of having somebody poking in his mind that's why, he was doing this and said. "Jenkin's, before I'm hypnotized. Do you know a spell, that would let me hide what I am and allow me some control over what I reveal?"

He just wanted to go back to being Kuon for a while, he didn't want them to stop and stare, if he uttered that he was actually a Merman.

"A spell?" Jenkin said, blinking. "I know a spell that allows you to control of your mind subconsciously, but it's mostly used to help you, train for protecting your mind from mental attack's. We were supposed to go onto that in two week's."

 _Two week's from now, I'm going into mind training?_ Zander could help think, feeling excited, maybe he could lift thing's with his mind next?

His childish mind was already thinking of so many possibilities that he could do with it, many pranks, that he almost forgot what he was about to do.

"That's great. Will you do it, now?" He said, and Jenkin's had to sigh.

His charge, still had yet to act like a true Prince, and treated everybody like a friend.

His charge should be ordering him to do it, instead of asking him to, like they were equal in social status.

Zander was a Prince, not a normal person and he was his servant even through he was his teacher but he was still just a servant and Zander needed to be reminded of that.

So Jenkin said. "I would do it, but only if you order it, my Prince"

Getting down one knee and saying. "Do you order me to cast the spell, on you?"

"….I have to order you?" Zander said, he didn't want to order anybody but he had to remind himself of the difference in social status between them and said. "Yes, Jenkin's. I order you, as your Prince, to cast the spell on me"

"Than, very well, my prince" Jenkin's said, and moment's later the magic in his body, came visible to the naked eye as he glowed.

#20 minutes later#

"Are, you ready?" Lory said, peeking into the room, he had left them alone for half an hour, they were in an empty room, next to the hypnotist room.

"Yes" Zander said, turning around and walking passed him, with Jenkin's trailing behind her.

Lory could have sworn, there was something different in Zander eyes.

But he must have imagined it.

Ch 14: Back to the past.

"Zander" Said, the hypnotist, he was a man with small round glasses looking to be in his later 40's said, right beside him was one of the most important people in the world.

Zander Prince, youngest child of Lord and Lady White.

The 'man' was deep under hypnosis.

The room was split into two, so beyond the mirror, there was another room filled with people.

Lory Takarada.

Kuu Hizuri.

Juliena Hizuri.

Julie Hizuri, who had left her child to her husband.

Kyoko Hizuri.

Yashiro Yukitihito and Zander guardian, Jenkin's.

"Raise your right hand up, if you can hear me" He said.

Zander did so.

"Good, now Zander, were going to dig deep into your memories" He said, he couldn't believe when he was told, his next patient may be the reincarnation of Kuon Hizuri, a star that died more than 20 years ago. "Zander, I want you to go back ten year's, on this same date. How old are you and what are you doing?"

And Zander seemed to hesitate before he said in an extremely childish tone. "I'm 10 year's old and I'm grounded in my room, because I tried to run away from doing my homework set by Jenkin, again. I'm bored but none of the servants, are allowed to let me out to play"

 _Servants?_ Everybody thought, except for Jenkin.

This was the first time that Yashiro heard that Julie childhood friend, who he was quickly briefed on was actually rich.

It seemed Zander really did have a very privileged childhood, growing up.

Lory, still couldn't find a hint of where Zander had disappeared too, or he would have visited the boy as he grew up to the man he saw today.

"Good, now. Zander, I want you to come back to the present. How old are you?" The man said.

"20 year's old and I am in a room where I am under hypnosis" Zander replied.

"Good, now, Zander. I want you to drive back into the sea of memories. I want you to go deeper and deeper and get younger and younger until your at the very beginning. This is where you will see a wall separating your past life memories and your current memories, can you see it?" The man said.

There a long pause before Zander said. "I can see it, it's huge"

"Zander, if you walk along it, you would see a wooden door. I want you to grab the handle and open it. It's not locked" The man said, as Zander did so. "Now, what do you see, now that, the door is open?"

"A man" Zander said, he could actually see a figure in the darkness.

And you could just feel them all holding their breath's in.

"A Man?" The hypnotist said, "What kind of man? Can you describe him for me?"

"He look's exactly like me, except he has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He actually, look's slightly older than me" Zander said, it was creepy seeing his old body there.

And most of them in the room, pretty much tried not to jump to any rash conclusion, despite Zander describing the late Kuon Hizuri, perfectly.

"And what is he doing?" The hypnosis said.

"He's just sitting alone in the darkness." Zander said. "He's sleeping"

"Zander, I want you to walk over to the man and try to wake him up" The hypnotist said, there was no doubt in his mind that the man in the darkness was Zander's past self.

It took a while, until they all noticed a visible change in Zander demeanor, it was just the air around him that gave away the sudden change.

"Zander, who are you right now?" The man said, and who he said next, had such a powerful reaction that time seemed to stop in the room as he said in a none childish voice.

"Kuon Hizuri, age 28 year's old"

The hypnotist dropped his pen in shock and said. "What?"

Juliena, could not believe it, Zander was really the reincarnation of her child.

Kuu, looked just as shocked as his wife, were they really looking at their son?

Kyoko, looked ready to start crying, did that mean, Kuon had been closer than she thought, all this time? That Kuon had been friend's with their daughter, without nobody kning?

Julie, couldn't believe what she heard.

Did her childhood friend Zander, just say he was her father?

Perhaps, Zander was another Kuon hizuri, but Zander had described her father perfectly from the picture's she had seen around the house, in old photos.

Lory, was happy to be proven right, some of Zander action's weren't really coincidental after all.

Yashiro, looked shocked to hear the name of his talent from twenty year's ago, he had remembered Kuon funeral very well.

While Jenkin's, was taken notes of Zander past name.

"Your name is Kuon Hizuri?" The hypnotist said. "As in the star from over 20 year's ago or are you just a normal man with that same name"

This should clear up, any misunderstanding's.

"I am Kuon Hizuri, the model and the actor from 20 year's ago." Zander said.

"I can't believe it" The hypnotist said, truly shocked and he wasn't the only one before saying. "Can you tell me, what happened on the day, you died?"

Maybe they could fill in the blanks of what happened, they weren't too sure about Kuon last hour of life.

"The day started out as normal, I said hello to my wife Kyoko and my little girl, Julie" He said, and both Kyoko and Julie eyes grow round, while the rest could only stare, as he called Kyoko by her own name, when she hadn't really introduced her to him, as Zander, so there was no way, he would know that. "And got ready, for work. Once again, I had to endure eating breakfast because Kyoko would make sure I eat, even if I don't want to. We sat down at the dining table as a family, to have breakfast before heading to work, where I met up with Yashiro, my manager"

Now it was Yashiro turn, for him to display show some shock.

K-Koun?

This man was really Kuon?

Meanwhile Jenkin was surprised, to hear Zander past self was apparently a celebrity.

"We than spent the day, doing photoshoot's and acting" He said, "Like I said, it was pretty normal, I met up with my wife and daughter at dinner time and even got a call from my parents. Soon the day came to end but I was working late, so Kyoko want ahead back to the house with Julie. I finished around 12 and thought, I should bring a present for my cute little girl Julie, even if my wife gives me a disapproving look. I can't help it, she's just so adorable."

Making Julie cheeks grew red, while Kyoko had that disapproving look from all those years ago, thinking about how many toy's Kuon 'mysteriously' came home with for their daughter, Julie.

While Kuu and Julie, couldn't help but think back to the last call, they ever received from Kuon.

They hasn't been a year that went by, that they didn't wish they had said something more, on their son's last day of life.

"Going home, I prepared myself for Kyoko reaction to another toy for Julie, when I saw a speeding car, it was out of control, coming my way, in the rearview mirror" He said, and most of them cast their mind's back to the other car that had apparently merged with Kuon's own, when he was found dead.

"And what happened next?" The hypnotist dared to ask.

"Pain. Lots and Lot's of Pain. The car had crashed into me." He said, and there was heavy silence in the room, "But I'm still alive" surprising them all.

So the car crash didn't kill him first? Than the windshield did? Most of them thought, having heard about the windshield in Kuon chest, before realization hit them.

Oh, god.

Kuon hadn't been killed instantly spearing him from any pain, but he had gone through a slow and painful death.

"And did you call for help?" The hypnotist said, shocked, he was getting information that wasn't on the celebs death report.

"The phone is too far away. It hurt's, just trying to reach out and there's nobody around because it's so early in the morning. Using my voice would also be in vain. I know that I was going to die, there is no way the ambulance would get to me in time, if they were somehow alerted. Blood was everywhere, I know the driver to the other car, is already dead. I'll soon join him." He said.

And Juliena ran to door, she wanted to comfort her child, to think her child's last moments would be so painful, she could practically see the image of Kuon in a car, bleeding to death.

No, caring mother, wanted that image in their head.

"And all I can think about, in that moment, was all the people I would leave behind. The thought of death didn't really scare me" He said, making most of them look at him, Kuon had been thinking about them on his deathbed? He gave a sad laughter. "Just how many people would grieve my death? How would my wife, Kyoko explain to our daughter that I will no longer be able to come home?"

And Kyoko burst into a fresh wave of tear's, while a lump formed in Julie throat, now old enough to know how much her father truly loved her and his regrets of never being there in the most important moment of her life.

She would have loved to have him by her side as she walked down the Isle, at her wedding, but instead her mother took her place, resulting in a bit of an awkward vibe.

"I didn't want to think about my own mother crying over my corps" He said, and Juliena soon joined Kyoko in tear's, supported by a sober enough looking Kuu, while Lory looked grim, remembering seeing Kuon corps in person. "With Lory blaming himself for what happened me and Yashiro expression as he realised, he was the last person to see me alive and Maria, would just cry over me."

It was scary, how well he know them, he had described what happened when they saw his corps perfectly.

"But I know they are going to be alright" He said, surprising those who know the past him. "It might be difficult at first but they would move forward eventually, just like everybody else. My own regret is not getting to say goodbye to them, directly. I want to live just a bit longer, I want to see how fine of a women my daughter has become. I want to see the women I fell in love with one last time and see my family and friend's... but I understand that I have to go back to sleep. The owner of this body isn't me, but Zander. My time has long since passed and my death, birthed a new person."

And the room was once again stunned, because Kuon was right, Kuon time had long since passed no matter how much they all wished he had lived that night, and his death had birthed Zander, forcing Kuon to come back, would not only be unhealthy but the people who know and loved Zander, wouldn't appreciate it if Zander own body was hijacked by a complete stranger even if, it was his past self.

And Jenkin's know, he would personally raise hell, if his charge never woke up because of a bunch of selfish human desire's, Zander's own family would raise hell on a whole new level in trying to get their family member back.

He didn't even want to think about what would happen to these human's if they even suggested that 'Kuon' replace Zander.

"Koun, is right" Jenkin's said, making them all look at him. "His time has long since passed, let him finally rested in peace. I want my charge back"

"But" Kyoko said, Kuon was now right in front of her, she wanted to say so many thing's and Juliena wanted to say so many thing's, she wanted to truly know her father and finally felt like he was right there next to her.

But Jenkin eyes were ice cold, making them all flinch back as he said. "My Master and Mistress, entrusted me with Zander's, wellbeing. I've been with him all his life and know him best. Are you actually **suggesting** that you take away my charges very life, just for a dead man to walk with the living once again?"

And the very air around him was almost choking.

They all got the feeling that if they dare to even suggest that Kuon would be allowed to live, something bad would happen to all of them, the moment they step out the door.

"So say your goodbye's and allow the man to rest in peace. If I find out, the hypnotism has any effect on my charge, Zander family will sue each and everyone, including the Hypnotist." He said, shocking them all, before he went to the main room and repeated his message, and by the man's face, he was just as shocked.

Why would this man go that far?

But than they all remember the body Kuon inhabited, this wasn't just a normal person, this was the youngest son of Lord and Lady White, two very powerful figures that could easily ruin them all.

With the very real threat's hanging over their heads, they were all forced, to say their goodbye's very quickly, but the most heartwarming one, came from Kuon own daughter, Julie.

"Dad." She said, feeling embarrassed. "It's weird calling you dad, since just an hour ago you were my childhood friend, Zander. I never thought I would meet you, again, Dad. Dad, you don't even know how much I want to tell you about my life, about my family that I've started and all the time's that I wished you were there. But you were with me all along weren't you, dad?" Touching her bracelet. "Through this bracelet that you gave to me as Zander, to protect me, you were there. Even on my wedding day, I never took it off, now I see you never really left my side."

"Julie..." Kuon said, turning his head to her and looking at her with love that only a father could. "I've loved you since the day, you were born and I've always been worried about your future, but now, I didn't need to worry as much. You grow up to be a strong and beautiful women, with a family of your own. I was even surprised that you named your first child after me"

Making Julie blush, and Kuon chuckled, seeing her expression.

"Dad" Julie said.

"Yes, Julie?" He said.

"Can I hug you?" She said.

There was a beat of silence as he said with a warm smile.

"Go, right ahead."

And she did, for the first time in twenty year's, she was once again in her father's arm's even though the arms where different but she could feel her father's spirit, hugging her back and embracing her like she was a child again.

Before Kuon began to slip away and the strength in his arms began to fade.

"Julie, I've got to sleep now. Make sure, to tell my grandchildren all about their grandpa" He said, and they all got the feeling that, this was Kuon final word's before he shut his eyes for the very last time.

Never again, would Koun Hizuri open his eyes.

Minute's, later, Zander open his eyes and blinked, now that Kuon had said goodbye to everybody, he could truly be Zander, Kuon own memories were now completely separated from Zander own.

Meaning, he was no longer Kuon pretending to be someone else, he was Zander, a real life person.

Zander, no longer remembered his life as Kuon.

"So, how did it go?" Zander said, sitting up with a bright smile.

Only to get silence in the room, as all they looked at him, with wide eyes, somehow they all expected to see Kuon so it was shocking to see Zander.

"Well, did you all get to say, goodbye?" Zander said, as if he was a kid who just had been told something good was going to happen him.

He didn't know why, but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him.

"yes, they did" Jenkin's said, before they could all open their mouths and say something stupid.

They could all tell, there was something different about Zander.

"Would, you like to go out to eat some cake?" Jenkins said.

"Really?" Zander said, his eyes like a lightbulb. "Than, what are we waiting for?" Looking remarkably like a puppy wagging its tail.

"But, first" He said, before embracing Julie in a very surprising hug, that surprised all of them and said. "Don't be sad, Julie. I'm sure, whatever he name is, he's smiling from down below. He wouldn't want you to be sad. A woman as cute as you, deserves to be happy all the time"

And Julie somehow couldn't help but blush, at the compliment especially now that she know, Zander was the reincarnation of her father, so the compliment was technically also coming from her father.

"Let's go, Jenkins" Zander said, leaving her side before saying goodbye to them. "Bye, Julie and those who know Julie, make sure you to continue looking out for her, she's my precious friend"

 **Friend.**

That word couldn't help but echo in everybody's mind's.

Juliena, felt like burst into fresh wave of tear's, and everybody else wasn't much better.

Because Zander, had burst into their lives and given them the thing, they had wanted for year's, a chance to say goodbye, and now they were realizing, they had the rest of their lives to get to know Zander, whenever he decides to show up.

It would be interesting getting to know, the person who was born from the saddest moment of their lives and make new memories with that person.

Koun scarified himself so that Zander could live and that was more than enough reason for them to find out the reason why.

#70 years later#

"And that's, how me and your uncle Zander met" Julie Hizuri, age 96 said, in her chair, surrounding her, were her grown up children and grandchildren and great grandchildren.

It had been ten year's since Zander Prince, was announced dead to the world.

"Grandma, was that story really true?" Patrick Booth Hizuri said, he was kid with black hair and eyes, at age 13. "Was Uncle Zander, really a Mermaid? And how can Uncle Zander, also be your dad?"

He was the only one out of the youngest, who still remembered, the man even if it was faint.

"Honestly, I don't know" She said, "Your uncle Zander, always told the children that he was some kind of mythical being, and preformed magic to entertain them. But the hypnosis part was defiantly true, I can still remember it like it was yesterday"

And the youngest of the family believed the story was real, while those old and mainly the adult's, thought it was a great story to tell their children, over and over.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She said, as the door opened, in stepped a red haired young man who couldn't be more than 18, looking shockingly like Zander, in a postman uniform.

Those who were 15 and above, saw the resemblance to Zander and downright stared.

The man had told them nothing about having kids of his own.

"Package, for one Mrs Julie Hizuri" The young man said, sounding similar to the man from all those years ago and they all suddenly noticed the large box in his hands.

"That's me" She said, as she leaned in to sign for it, all her children looked at the box with interest.

The young man turned around and walked out.

"Grandma, look" One of the children said, pointing to her wrist, that still held the bracelet from when she was a child.

 **It was glowing.**

But it hadn't done that in over ten year's.

It only glowed when Zander was around.

.

.

No.

It can't be, as a crazy thought came into her head.

But he was dead.

 **That young man couldn't be Zander.**

 _END!_

Merman Koun is finally fished! YES! Please tell me, what you think of the story! Please review.


	15. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
